Entrelacés
by Llyza
Summary: Quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre contre les Arrancars, alors que tout est redevenu normal, Ichigo et Orihime vivent un phénomène étrange : ils se voient en rêve. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? Pairing : IchiHime & Ishida/Tatsuki Enjoy
1. Un Reflet

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Eh bien ça faisait vraiment longtemps dis donc. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais commencé cette fic mais l'inspiration est lente à venir et je ne suis pas encore sûre d'où ça va me mener… Je crois que je vais essayer de faire un peu moins dans la guimauve :p**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez**_

_**~Llyza**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Un Reflet_**

* * *

_Elle était là, devant lui. Il pouvait la voir au travers de cet étrange miroir. Confus, voilà comment il se sentait face à cette image. Tel un reflet dans l'eau d'une rivière, Inoue Orihime lui faisait face toute aussi intriguée. Tous deux flottaient dans le néant, habillés de blanc et entourés d'un léger halo. Elle tendit avec hésitation une main vers lui. _

_"K-Kurosaki...-kun?"_

~~~0000~~~

Ce matin-là, Kurosaki Ichigo ne put se sortir cet étrange rêve de la tête. Il était d'ailleurs toujours en train de ruminer ses pensées quand sur le chemin de l'école une voix qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre l'interpella.

"Eh bien Kurosaki, peux-tu vraiment te permettre d'avoir l'air aussi fatigué ? Je crois bien me rappeler l'imbécile arrogant que tu es hurler que tu étais parfaitement capable de défendre Karakura tout seul, de jour comme de nuit..."

Un autre jour, Ichigo aurait directement répondu à la provocation mais aujourd'hui son tempérament de feu n'était pas au rendez-vous, tout préoccupé qu'il était. Il se contenta de renvoyer à son "ami" un regard menaçant et de serrer les points. Le Quincy le lui rendit bien et ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, à se fixer droit dans les yeux. Mais Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça et finit par pousser un long soupir avant de prendre la parole :

"Ishida...", commença-t-il, sérieux, mais quelque peu hésitant, "est-ce que tu as fait des rêves bizarres depuis que nous sommes revenus du Hueco Mondo?"

Le garçon à lunettes fut pris de court à la fois par le manque inhabituel de réaction de son rival et par sa question plus que curieuse.

"Eh bien il m'arrive de rêver de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le dôme... sauf qu'à la fin c'est moi qui te plante une flèche dans l'estomac."

À ce souvenir, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte et s'empressa de rajouter :

"Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça! Et je ne parlais pas des combats en particulier..."

Uryuu haussa un sourcil, reflétant son impatience et son incompréhension. Le Shinigami remplaçant l'invita d'un signe de la tête à continuer leur route en direction de l'école avant de lui expliquer ce qui le tourmentait.

"Cette nuit... j'ai fait ce rêve... non, je ne peux pas appeler ça un rêve. C'est comme si j'étais dans monde parallèle-"

"Kurosaki", l'interrompit Uryuu l'air exaspéré, "si tu as ce genre d'impression, c'est très certainement parce que justement tu viens de passer un certain temps dans un monde parallèle."

Cette fois, Ichigo s'emporta.

"Oi Ishida! Ne m'interromps quand je suis en train de dire un truc sérieux!"

"Oh pardon, c'est vrai que ça doit te demander plus que ton quota de concentration intellectuelle de la journée"

"Exacte- REPETE UN PEU?"

Le fier Quincy ne put s'empêcher de retenir un ricanement devant son œuvre : rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée que de faire perdre son sang-froid à cet idiot. Mais même lui pouvait voir qu'Ichigo avait l'air plus distrait que d'habitude. Aussi reprit-il son air sérieux en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Je t'écoutes, Kurosaki".

Non sans lui jeter un dernier regard sceptique, le Shinigami continua son récit.

"Je disais donc que j'avais cette impression d'être dans un monde parallèle parce ce que c'était la même sensation que quand je suis dans mon monde intérieur. Sauf que ce n'était pas mon monde intérieur..." et il se demandait de quel monde il pouvait bien s'agir d'ailleurs.

"Mais encore?", interrogea Uryuu, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Eh bien... c'est là que ça se complique...". Il hésitait à raconter la suite et son embarras devait se lire sur son visage parce que son public s'impatientait.

"Ecoute Kurosaki, tu as commencé à raconter tes salades alors maintenant que tu es dedans, tu vas les terminer."

"C'est ce que j'allais faire abruti! C'est juste que..."

"Que quoi?"

"Inoue était là aussi.", lança Ichigo.

"...ah...?"

~~~0000~~~

Inoue Orihime s'était réveillée en sursaut à la sonnerie de son réveil, signe qu'elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard à l'école. Et pourtant, elle resta assise, les yeux dans le vague. Elle venait de faire un rêve des plus étranges (mis à part ceux où elle partait à l'aventure avec ses compagnons les petits hommes bleus et qui se terminaient généralement par un happy end de conte de fées avec un certain Shinigami remplaçant). Machinalement, elle tendit sa main devant elle, comme elle l'avait fait en songe.

_"K-Kurosaki...-kun?"._

Elle se rappelait de l'air profondément confus sur le visage de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire...?"

~~~0000~~~

Ichigo était en pleine concentration. Ce n'était pas son cours de math qui retenait son attention mais le bureau vide de la fille la plus étourdie de l'école. Il était doublement inquiet. Premièrement, Inoue n'était jamais (en insistant bien sur le JAMAIS) malade. Et deuxièmement, ça lui paraissait encore plus suspect après le phénomène étrange de cette nuit.

À la pause, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers Tatsuki. Si quelqu'un devait savoir quoique ce soit sur Inoue, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ladite Tatsuki arriver droit sur lui, l'air menaçant et retroussant ses manches, le tout en un grand :

"Iiichiiigoooo!"

Le garçon se contenta de l'interroger du regard sur ce comportement qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La judoka reprit en montrant les crocs.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'Orihime n'est pas là aujourd'hui?! Si elle ne m'a pas prévenue de son absence, je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec toi et ton monde de dingues de l'épée!"

L'incident du Hueco Mundo s'était terminé i peine un mois. Tatsuki et Orihime avaient longtemps pleuré ensemble et ne s'étaient plus lâchées de la journée. La première avait finalement craqué suite à toute l'anxiété accumulée après l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie, et la seconde, sous le poids de la culpabilité de l'avoir autant inquiétée. La princesse de l'école leur était revenue aussi souriante et radieuse qu'avant, c'était comme si le soleil avait enfin percé les lourds nuages noirs qui pesaient sur eux depuis quelques temps. Et là, d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle ne venait pas. Tatsuki ne supporterait pas que son amie ait encore à souffrir d'une quelconque séquelle de cette guerre. Aussi avait-elle les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Et ça, Ichigo le comprenait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'inquiéter son amie d'enfance inutilement, mais :

"Je ne sais pas Tatsuki, je venais te demander la même chose. Je pensais que tu serais au courant de quelque chose."

La sincérité et le ton légèrement angoissé du rouquin fit retomber les envies de meurtres de la jeune fille, mais elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète. Puis soudainement, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo.

"Attends, je pense savoir où elle est en ce moment!" et il continua, plus pour lui-même : "Ouais, elle a surement dû aller lui demander une explication pour cette nuit..."

"CETTE NUIT? Ichigo, tu as exactement 30 secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Orihime- HEY où tu vas?!"

En effet, le Shinigami remplaçant s'était précipité en classe pour récupérer ses affaires, était repassé devant elle en coup de vent et sprintait à présent vers la sortie.

"Désolé Tatsuki, on t'expliquera dès qu'on saura ce qui se passe!"

Et il disparut dans un nuage de poussière, laissant une judoka complètement interloquée.

"Qui ça 'on'?"

"Je peux peut-être t'éclairer sur certains points à ce sujet.", fit alors la voix d'Uryuu.

Quand Tatsuki se tourna vers lui, il était en train de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés d'agacement.

"Mais il devrait franchement arrêter cette mauvaise habitude de partir en plein milieu d'un cours!"


	2. Un Souvenir

**_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre._**

**_D'habitude je publie une fic après l'avoir finie pour être sûre qu'elle soit complète mais bon, j'avais envie de la partager. Ça faisait 2 ans que j'avais rien écrit faut dire._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_~Llyza_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Un Souvenir_**

* * *

_Huff... huff...huff..._

Une porte qui coulisse.

_Huff...huff...huff..._

"Ah!"

Deux grands yeux gris percés par un regard chocolat.

"Ooooh! Kurosaki-san! Bienvenue dans ma modeste boutique, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Serais-tu sujet à des troubles du sommeil toi aussi?"

Les deux adolescents ne se quittaient pas des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis le rêve de cette nuit et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévisager l'un l'autre.

Tout en gardant le contact visuel avec Orihime, Ichigo répondit à Urahara qui les regardait d'un air tout-à-fait intéressé.

"Ouais... ouais, un trouble du sommeil...".

La princesse était assise en face du gérant et se tordait la nuque pour le regarder. Le jeune homme finit par fermer les yeux en soupirant et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avant de lui adresser une expression ennuyée.

"Inoue, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Tatsuki que tu venais ici. Elle était déjà prête à m'envoyer à travers la fenêtre."

Les grands yeux d'Orihime s'élargirent davantage et elle se mit à agiter violement les bras :

"Waaah! Zut zut zut! Elle s'inquiète déjà tellement pour moi! Oow non quelle distraite je fais-"

"Inoue, Inoue du calme! C'est bon, je pense qu'Ishida a surement dû lui expliquer la situation à l'heure qu'il est. Mais si tu pouvais lui envoyer un petit message, je pense que ça la rassurerait." Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Quand ce fut fait, la jolie rousse jeta un regard hésitant à son ami.

"Ishida-kun est au courant alors..."

Ichiga opina.

"Donc, ce n'était pas un rêve, hein Kurosaki-kun?"

"Je ne pense pas non plus, vous avez une idée Urahara-san?"

L'homme au bob, muré dans un silence observateur pendant l'échange, se remit à parler de son ton enjoué.

"Ah! Enfin vous vous rappelez de ma présence! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous laissez seuls jusqu'à ce que vous v-" regard assassin d'Ichigo, rouge d'embarras "-vos ventres crient famines, he he heee. Hum, revenons-en à notre problème."

Orihime, qui s'était mise à rêvasser à son repas (atypique) du soir au mot "famine", redevint soudain attentive. Urahara venait de prendre son air mystérieux, le visage à moitié caché derrière son éventail.

"Je crois savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez terrifiant lors du combat contre Ulquiorra, je me trompe?"

À ce nom qui leur rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, les deux jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux.

"Inoue-san, peux-tu me décrire comment cela s'est déroulé s'il-te-plait? Je suis désolé de t'obliger à revivre ça mais c'est la seule piste qui me semble exploitable pour l'instant."

Orihime chercha d'abord les yeux de son sauveur, qui restaient résolument baissés avec ses traditionnels sourcils froncés. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, elle ne voulait pas réveiller la peur qu'Ichigo s'inspirait à lui-même mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Kurosaki-kun et Ulquiorra-san (elle avait gardé de lui un souvenir mitigé, l'incarnation du désespoir avait fini par entrevoir une lueur d'espérance) sont montés tout en haut du dôme. J'étais inquiète alors j'ai demandé à Ishida-kun de m'y accompagner. Mais quand je suis arrivée..."

Sa voix avait commencé à trembler. Elle revoyait toutes les images de cet horrible spectacle.

"Inoue..."

Ichigo la regardait avec un air meurtri. Il se trouvait stupidement égoïste de se renfermer sur lui-même alors qu'elle souffrait tout autant que lui.

La guérisseuse se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper une larme mais à l'appel de son nom, elle sourit et se dit que tout allait bien. Il était là avec elle, bien vivant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et raconta.

"Quand je suis arrivée, Ulquiorra-san le tenait à sa merci et lui a fait un énorme trou dans le torse. J'étais désespérée. Je n'arrivais pas à le guérir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et j'ai été envahie par une peur incontrôlable."

Un frisson la parcouru et elle ressentit le besoin de s'entourer de ses bras. La main rassurante qu'Ichigo posa doucement sur son épaule l'aida à persévérer.

"C'était le vide dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Alors je l'ai appelé." Elle se tourna vers son ami et termina. "J'ai continué à appeler Kurosaki-kun au secours."

Les souvenirs du Shinigami remplaçant quant à ce récit étaient évidemment minimes. Il était inconscient... mort? Ishida lui avait fait un résumé de la situation mais là, Inoue reconstituait précisément toute l'histoire. Il revivait le moment à travers elle. Il ressentait chaque émotion qui avait habité sa si sensible camarade. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Puis, quelque chose vint le perturber. Il venait de se rappeler que...

"Je t'ai entendue..."

Il n'avait fait que murmurer mais les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce l'avait clairement perçu et tandis que l'une le regardait avec étonnement, l'autre arborait un air très intéressé et réfléchi.

"Continuez Inoue-san s'il-vous-plait.", dit Urahara tout en gardant un oeil sur le visage renfrogné du jeune Kurosaki.

Orihime voulait en savoir plus sur ce que son ami avait entendu mais elle obéit.

"Eh bien, Kurosaki-kun s'est... transformé en Hollow. Son masque était complet, avec des cornes. Sa peau était devenue blanche et ses cheveux très long. Ce n'était plus Kurosaki-kun. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses ennemis ni ses amis et il a transpercé Ishida-kun avec son zanpakutou. Après vous connaissez l'histoire. Il a battu Ulquiorra-san."

"Eh bien, c'est un évènement des plus curieux que vous avez vécu là... mais je pense être en mesure de vous fournir une explication."

Ce dernier mot excita la curiosité des deux adolescents qui en devinrent nerveux.

"Juste une dernière chose Inoue-san."

"Oh euh oui?", bafouilla la jeune fille.

"Tu as dit que le Hollow ne faisait pas la distinction entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Mais es-tu sûre qu'il n'a pas eu une réaction qui pouvait manifester une quelconque reconnaissance? Envers toi je veux dire?"

La question plongea Ichigo aussi bien qu'Orihime dans une réflexion profonde. Il lui avait semblé, mais peut-être était-ce juste son imagination, qu'il avait eu une sorte d'éclair de lucidité pendant sa transformation. Qu'il avait entrevu le visage de la jeune fille qui était à présent assise à côté de lui.

"Maintenant que vous me le dites...", fit doucement ladite jeune fille, "oui... il a réagi à ma voix je crois. Il s'est tourné vers moi et... oui c'est ça! Kurosaki-kun essayait de me dire qu'il voulait m'aider, me sauver!"

Le concerné releva la tête. C'était exactement ça. "Je m'en rappelle."

Urahara continua à observer les deux jeunes gens pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever.

"Suivez-moi. On va dans l'arrière-boutique."

"Pourquoi ne pas nous donner une explication tout-de-suite?", se méfia Ichigo.

Ce qui fit revenir le sourire énigmatique du gérant.

"Ho ho ho! Mais parce que j'aimerais faire quelques expériences avec vous et que je n'ai pas envie qu'une horde de Hollows vienne frapper à ma porte à cause d'un reiatsu débordant."

"Euh... Urahara-san... Quel genre d'expérience?", demanda nerveusement Orihime.

"Oh! Pas d'inquiétude Inoue-san, ce ne sera pas grand-chose. Il n'y a ab-so-lu-ment au-cun dan-ger!", chantonna-t-il.

Et à son air faussement innocent, le Shinigami remplaçant émit un "Mouais" dubitatif avant d'emboiter le pas à son amie, direction la "cave".

* * *

**_Eh bien j'espère que ça vous plait. Maintenant faut que je ponde la suite ! J'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue ;)_**

**_See you !_**

**_~Llyza_**


	3. Un Lien

**_Chapitre 3 : check !_**

**_Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long et j'ai eu envie de mettre un peu de IshidaxTatsuki aussi, j'espère que vous aimerez…_**

**_~Llyza_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Un Lien_**

* * *

"Oi Ishida!"

Dans une classe de 2e année du Lycée de Karakura, un jeune homme à l'air intellectuel releva la tête à l'appel de son nom. Il avait passé la pause de midi avec Arisawa Tatsuki. Ça ne s'était jamais vu. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle l'appelait à la fin des cours. Ils allaient sûrement faire le chemin du retour ensemble...

Eh oui, on jasait pour un rien quand on était ado. Mais qui sait, peut-être y avait-il un fond de vérité?

Après le départ précipité d'Ichigo, Uryuu et Tatsuki s'était donné rendez-vous sur le toit pour l'heure de table. Le binoclard avait alors entrepris de raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui leur était arrivé, à ses amis et lui. Comment Orihime avait une nouvelle fois été prise en otage pour contraindre Ichigo à risquer sa vie. Comment ce dernier était mort aux mains d'Ulquiorra et avait répondu à l'appel désespéré de leur amie en se transformant en monstre. Et comment tout était redevenu normal.

Tatsuki avait écouté... mais aussi demandé de nombreux détails. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Pour pouvoir aider sa précieuse amie, elle avait besoin de savoir le plus précisément possible ce qui lui était arrivé. La métamorphose d'Ichigo n'avait été mentionnée qu'une fois depuis la fin de l'incident et elle avait bien compris que ça restait un sujet tabou pour les trois personnes concernées. Et donc sous l'empressement de la judoka, Uryuu avait fini par donner tous les détails qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à son humiliation d'avoir été transpercé par l'épée de la Bête sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

"Ichigo...", avait commencé la jeune fille, "Ichigo a vraiment fait tout ça?"

Cette question devait demeurer sans réponse. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna. Les deux ados se relevèrent et Tatsuki reprit.

"Je veux aller les voir après les cours et tu vas m'accompagner."

Avant même que le Quincy ait le temps de répondre, elle était repartie. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit.

~~~0000~~~

Ils quittaient à présent l'école. Pendant les dix premières minutes de marche, ils pouvaient entendre le brouhaha des lycéens qui rentraient chez eux s'éloigner peu à peu, jusqu'à ne laisser que l'écho de leurs pas. Au bout d'un moment, Uryuu remarqua les coups d'œil répétés de sa compagne de route sur son ventre. Décidément, Orihime déteignait sur la judoka... On pouvait se demander comment deux filles si différentes pouvaient être meilleures amies. Mais souvent, à cause de ses airs de garçon manqué, beaucoup de gens ne voyaient pas qui était vraiment Arisawa Tatsuki : une fille sensible à la détresse de ses proches. Uryuu n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec elle, mais ils faisaient tous les deux partie du même cercle d'amis désormais.

Aussi, il pouvait en quelque sorte comprendre le sentiment d'impuissance de Tatsuki face à la situation de sa meilleure amie. Malgré sa présence sur les lieux et ses blessures, le Quincy restait un personnage secondaire dans le cauchemar vécu par Ichigo et Orihime.

Après le cinquième coup d'œil en biais de sa camarade de classe, Uryuu ne put réprimer un micro sourire et finit par briser le silence.

"Arisawa-san."

La jeune fille se raidit.

"Quelque chose te préoccupe?"

Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait mais il avait envie de la titiller. Tout comme Ichigo, qui n'était autre que son ami d'enfance, elle avait un tempérament de feu et Uryuu ne connaissait rien de plus distrayant que de jouer avec les caractériels comme eux. Tatsuki lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis détourna les yeux.

"Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal?... ça a dû laisser une sacrée cicatrice."

Et là, quelque chose d'exceptionnel arriva. Ishida Uryuu rit. Un rire discret, caché derrière le dos de sa main. Mais on voyait ses traits d'ordinaire si tendus se relaxer et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher, subjuguée par ce spectacle à la fois beau et insolite mais se rappela bien vite qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle pour une raison inconnue.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?", dit-elle sur un ton impatient.

Uryuu, qui avait continué d'avancer, dû revenir sur ses pas pour faire face à la jeune fille.

"Arisawa-san, je n'ai pas de cicatrice. Inoue-san m'a soigné tout de suite après que Kurosaki soit redevenu normal. Tu te rappelles qu'elle rejette les évènements ? En fin de compte, c'est comme s'il ne m'était rien arrivé."

Elle rosit très légèrement d'embarras.

"J'avais oublié cette histoire de pouvoir de guérison. Désolée, je ne suis pas encore tout-à-fait habituée à ces sortes de dons que vous avez tous."

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être étonné. Il avait cru que, comme cette tête brûlée de Kurosaki, elle allait monter sur ses grands chevaux et se mettre à hurler son indignation. Dans le genre _'Evidemment que je le savais !'_. Non, elle avait tout simplement admis être un peu perdue. Il ne l'avait pas si bien cernée que ça.

"Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, Arisawa-san."

C'était sorti tout seul, sans prévenir de la bouche d'un Uryuu aux yeux calculateurs. Tatsuki le regarda d'un air curieux avant de lui offrir un sourire en coin et de reprendre sa marche.

"Je vais le prendre comme un compliment... et Ishida?", l'interpella-t-elle en se retournant. "Tu devrais sourire plus souvent!"

~~~0000~~~

Une fois l'échelle menant à la base secrète descendue, Ichigo et Orihime avait suivi leur guide jusqu'au centre du paysage artificiel.

"Bien!", fit Urahara. "Je vous demande quelques minutes de patience et puis nous pourrons commencer."

Les deux ados restèrent plantés là, un peu perdus à regarder le gérant s'agiter en tous sens. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches, et marmonnait quelques injures sur le comportement exubérant de l'ex capitaine de la Douzième Division. La jeune fille à côté de lui l'observait du coin de l'œil et ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper devant cette scène décidément familière.

"Kurosaki-kun reste toujours Kurosaki-kun", se dit-elle doucement.

En entendant la voix de son amie, le Shinigami remplaçant se tourna vers elle.

"Tu me parlais Inoue?"

Orihime rougit, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait entendue.

"Oh, non ce n'est rien Kurosaki-kun", répondit-elle toujours souriante devant son air mi interrogateur mi méfiant. Puis il poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

"Je me demande quand même ce qu'il nous prépare encore..."

La jolie rousse réagit dès qu'elle entendit l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication toute simple à notre... euh... situation. Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave!", termina-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

L'optimisme de la jeune fille était contagieux. Ichigo se sentit lui sourire en retour. Où allait-elle donc puiser toute cette joie de vivre? Il l'avait vue pleurer et entendue hurler son nom de désespoir. Et il n'avait aucune envie que ça se reproduise. Jamais. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le risque de perdre le sourire d'Orihime. Sans ça, sa vie serait beaucoup plus terne. Et ça valait aussi pour Ishida et Chad, il le savait.

Au fil de ses pensées, Ichigo était revenu à son expression renfrognée et son amie s'apprêtait à le relancer quand :

"INOUE-SA-""Waaaah!"

À la soudaine réapparition du gérant, les deux jeunes gens avaient fait un bon d'un mètre et se tenaient la poitrine comme si leurs cœurs allaient les lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

"Araaa... je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris, vous étiez tellement dans votre petit monde tous les deux que vous ne m'avez pas entendu la première fois que je vous ai appelé."

Encore fébrile d'avoir failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, Ichigo s'adressa à l'ancien capitaine d'un ton envenimé.

"Eh bien on vous a entendu cette fois alors vous allez enfin nous expliquer ce que vous trafiquez!"

"Oooh mais que de violence Kurosaki-san. Et dire que je me démène pour vous aider dans vos histoires de couple et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez. Ça me rend... si triste! Bouhou bouhou."

Urahara se cachait derrière son éventail et imitait des pleurs pitoyables. Quant au Shinigami remplaçant, il était tellement rouge qu'on se demandait comment de la fumée ne sortait pas de ses oreilles. Il explosa néanmoins.

"Mais vous allez arrêter vos conneries! On attend toujours que vous nous expliquiez ce qui nous arrive!" Il continua en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux, très timide tout-à-coup "et puis on n'est pas en couple."

Orihime, qui se triturait les doigts en rougissant depuis le début, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ça lui faisait toujours mal de se rappeler que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. D'un côté, elle ne les lui avait jamais avoués, et de l'autre, elle comprenait qu'il préfère quelqu'un comme Rukia. La petite Shinigami était une personne si rayonnante, si forte, et selon elle, adorable.

Alors que la princesse ruminait ses idées noires, Ichigo ressentit un étrange sentiment de tristesse l'envahir.

_'C'est bizarre... je ne suis pas triste pourtant en ce moment.' _

Par réflex, il releva les yeux sur son amie et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard dans le vague et un petit sourire mélancolique.

_'Hein? Mais... ne me dites pas que cette tristesse vient de... Inoue?' _

Comme à son habitude, Urahara observait ce qui se passait devant lui avec intelligence. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, son hypothèse ne faisait que se confirmer. Il était temps de vérifier.

"Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san, approchez- vous s'il-vous-plait."

Les deux adolescents revinrent de leurs rêveries pour donner toute leur attention au scientifique.

"Bien, placez-vous au centre du cercle que j'ai tracé au sol et je vais vous demander de vous tenir les mains."

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et se tenaient côte à côte, chacun les mains jointes comme pour faire une prière. Ce qui fit soupirer le gérant.

"Pas comme ça! Kurosaki-san, j'ai besoin que tu tiennes les mains d'Inoue-san. C'est important."

Les concernés se firent donc face cherchant timidement les yeux de l'autre. Ils ne se touchaient jamais vraiment volontairement et cette situation les rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Ichigo tendit ses mains vers celles de la jeune fille, très lentement. Au moment de la toucher, il l'interrogea du regard pour demander son autorisation. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide. Et tout doucement, il prit les petites mains de son amie dans les siennes. Orihime sentit les poignes du jeune homme se resserrer sur ses doigts, fermement et précautionneusement à la fois, comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

Un peu trop conscient de sa proximité inhabituelle avec Orihime, le Shinigami remplaçant s'adressa à Urahara.

"Et maintenant?"

L'homme aux getas se tenait au bord du cercle en position de kido.

"Maintenant, je vais vous demander la plus grande concentration. Vous allez tous les deux laisser vos reiatsu émaner de vous. Et pas d'inquiétude, j'ai placé une barrière autour de vous pour ne pas causer de dégâts."

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et prirent une grande inspiration avant de se concentrer sur leurs reiatsu. Bientôt, on pouvait voir s'élever irrégulièrement l'énergie d'Ichigo jusqu'à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de lui. Celle d'Orihime, moins puissante mais contrôlée, formait une auréole entourant son corps. Mais leur concentration fut ébranlée quand ils sentirent quelque chose s'enrouler autour de leurs avant-bras.

"Surtout restez concentrés!", leur ordonna Urahara.

Au prix d'un grand effort, ils fermèrent les yeux pour faire déborder leurs reiatsu. Une nouvelle fois, ils sentirent quelque chose serpenter sur leurs peaux mais ne se laissèrent pas déstabiliser, attendant un quelconque signal d'Urahara.

"Ah!"

Ichigo et Orihime avaient crié en parfaite unisson et fixaient de leurs yeux écarquillés ce qui entourait leurs bras.

"Hmmm... A présent, il n'y a plus aucun doute!", s'écria joyeusement le gérant.

Illuminant leurs mains jointes, un étrange ruban bleu flottait, enroulé autour de leurs poignets.

"Vos reiatsu sont connectés!"

* * *

**_Voili voilou ! Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture ;)_**

**_~Llyza_**


	4. Une Explication

**_Ladies and gentlemen, here it comes : chapter 4 !_**

**_Ça avance lentement mais sûrement!_**

**_~Llyza_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Une Explication_**

* * *

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'connectés' Urahara-san?"

Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant assis face à l'ex-capitaine et trépignaient d'impatience en attendant la réponse.

"En fait," commença Urahara "la clé du problème est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille avec Ulquiorra. Kurosaki-san, tu sembles avoir entendu Inoue-san quand elle t'a appelé à l'aide?"

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

"Inoue-san."

"Ah! Oui?", fit la jeune fille, intimidée par le sérieux de cet homme d'ordinaire si insouciant.

"Tu ne t'en es apparemment pas rendu compte, mais au moment où cet épisode tragique semble avoir eu lieu, nous avons pu sentir ton reiatsu depuis le point d'entrée du Hueco Mundo."

"Eh? Mais j-"

"Je pense que c'est la panique que tu as ressentie qui a rendu ton reiatsu... comment dire... 'sauvage'. Mais plus encore, ton désir d'atteindre Kurosaki-san."

Les deux amis restaient surpris et sans voix, des interrogations plein la tête. Orihime se demandait comment elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait laissé échapper tant de reiatsu.

_'Et Ishida-kun? Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir senti non plus, il m'en aurait parlé...' _

Ichigo, lui, ne comprenait pas comment il avait causé une telle réaction chez sa camarade de classe.

_'Et cette tristesse tout à l'heure... c'était aussi à cause de moi?'_

Urahara continua son explication.

"Je pense que ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité n'ont rien senti. Ton reiatsu affluait à un niveau tel qu'il a pu saturer les perceptions de ton entourage immédiat. Je suis sûr que tu te posais la question Inoue-san."

La jeune fille releva la tête pour apercevoir le sourire malicieux de son interlocuteur. Instantanément, deux petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et elle s'écria :

"Heee Urahara-san vous pouvez lire dans les pensées! C'est impressionnant!"

Le gérant se prit au jeu.

"Ah Inoue-san, vous ne connaissez pas encore tout de moi, si vous saviez tout ce que je peux faire d'autre. Je serais ravi de vous en donner un aperçu si vous avez envie de passer me voir à la boutique."

À regarder l'homme aux getas jouer avec la pure naïveté de son amie, Ichigo se sentit inexplicablement agacé. La jolie rouquine s'apprêtait à accepter l'invitation d'Urahara. C'en était trop pour lui.

"Inoue!", cria-t-il.

Orihime tiqua, le jeune homme avait l'air vraiment fâché et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"O-oui Kurosaki-kun?", tenta-t-elle.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air effrayant et pouvait sentir l'agitation de la jeune fille. Un peu gêné par son élan de colère, il la gronda néanmoins.

"Inoue, tu ne devrais pas accepter ce genre d'invitation de la part d'un type louche!"

"Tout à fait Inoue-san! Il faut que vous fassiez très attention aux types louches!", intervint le gérant.

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça venant de vous, escroc.", dit le Shinigami remplaçant en le foudroyant du regard.

Puis il revint à Orihime qui avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

"Tu m'as bien compris Inoue? Si Urahara-san te fait encore ce genre d'invitation, tu refuses! Non en fait, si qui que ce soit te propose ce genre de chose, tu t'enfuis ou... ou tu m'appelles, je sais pas mais surtout tu n'acceptes pas!"

Quelque part dans son monologue, Ichigo l'avait saisie par les épaules. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux simplement en la sermonnant. En fait, il lui rappelait étrangement Tatsuki. Et sans que le jeune homme en comprenne la raison, elle se mit à rire.

"Pffrr hahaha... Ku...Kurosaki-kun... haha... tu fais une drôle de tête!"

Un peu vexé qu'elle se moque de lui, Ichigo fit une moue boudeuse que la guérisseuse trouva adorable.

"Kurosaki-kun est toujours si gentil."

La tête légèrement penchée, ses grands yeux encore brillants d'amusement, Orihime le regardait avec attendrissement. C'était comme une flèche en plein cœur pour le Shinigami remplaçant. Tout comme plus tôt il avait ressenti une tristesse qui n'était pas la sienne, il venait d'être envahi d'un sentiment plus fort.

_'Eh? J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe? Mais je ne suis absolument pas essoufflé! Est-ce que c'est encore quelque chose qui vient d'Inoue?'_

C'est le moment que choisit Urahara pour rappeler sa présence.

"J'ai donc répondu à la question d'Inoue-san. Kurosaki-san, ce que je vais expliquer ensuite répondra partiellement aux tiennes."

"Comment ça partiellement?", demanda Ichigo, impatient.

"Eh bien il y a certaines choses que tu devras comprendre par toi-même.", répondit-il en jetant un regard rempli de malice à Orihime.

Ladite jeune fille comprit tout-de-suite le sous-entendu et entreprit d'examiner un rocher tandis qu'Ichigo ronchonnait.

"Donc comme je vous l'expliquais, le reiatsu d'Inoue-san était hors de contrôle. Voilà ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé. Le reiatsu d'Inoue-san a dû envelopper ton corps, Kurosaki-san, ce qui expliquerait que tu aies pu l'entendre. Tu as surement senti sa détresse à travers les vibrations de son reiatsu."

Les deux adolescents firent un 'Ooo' de compréhension.

"Mais ces vibrations semblent avoir également réveillé le Hollow. Et ce réveil, suivi de la transformation soudaine, a provoqué le phénomène présent."

Il régnait un silence de mort dans le sous-sol du magasin.

"Un morceau de reiatsu d'Inoue-san est resté coincé en toi Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?", s'écrièrent les lycéens.

Ichigo cherchait ses mots.

"Mais j-... que- comment... et comment expliquez-vous que ça ne se manifeste que maintenant?"

"Ah! C'est vrai ça Urahara-san. C'est la première fois que ça nous arrive depuis notre retour.", ajouta Orihime.

L'homme aux getas se plongea dans ses réflexions.

"Hmmm...", fit-il au bout d'une minute, "la seule possibilité qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que le reiatsu d'Inoue-san a dû errer librement dans le tien avant de trouver un point d'attache-"

"Oi! Est-ce que cette connexion est dangereuse pour eux?"

La personne qui venait de poser la question n'était autre que Tatsuki, qui s'approchait d'eux avec Uryuu.

"Arisawa-san! Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans ma modes-"

"La ferme, vieux pervers! Je veux que vous répondiez à ma question!", s'énerva la judoka.

Ichigo et Orihime, qui étaient seulement en train de digérer toute l'histoire, relevèrent la tête, complètement alertes.

"J'y serais arrivé de toute façon Arisawa-san, pas besoin de vous fâcher comme ça. Vous me faites presque aussi peur que Yoruichi-san. Est-ce que vous auriez été un chat dans une autre vie?"

"Urahara-san!", intervient Uryuu. "Je vous conseille de répondre à Arisawa-san avant qu'elle ne s'énerve réellement."

"Aaah très bien très bien, mais vous me gâchez tout mon suspense!"

Tatsuki sourit au Quincy en signe de remerciement. Sourire que ce dernier lui rendit. Et quand le jeune homme se retourna vers ses deux compagnons d'infortune, ce fut pour les trouver à le fixer avec des yeux de merlan fris, bouche bée.

"Ishida-kun...", commença la rouquine.

"...a souri?", termina le Shinigami remplaçant.

Le binoclard rougit et marmonna :

"Et alors, vous dites ça comme si j'étais incapable d'avoir des émotions. Et puis pourquoi je suis le centre de l'attention alors que c'est vous deux qui avez un problème ?"

"Hehe désolée Ishida-kun, tu as raison.", s'excusa Orihime. "Urahara-san, pouvez-vous continuer votre explication s'il-vous-plait?"

"Eh bien comme je disais avant d'être impoliment interrompu", recommença-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur Tatsuki, "le reiatsu d'Inoue-san a fini par trouver un point d'attache. Kurosaki-san?"

"Ouais?", répondit le jeune homme.

"Je t'ai beaucoup observé ces dernières heures. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as ressenti des émotions étrangères?"

Ichigo resta muet et se tourna vers la belle rousse. Orihime craignait de saisir ce qu'il se passait.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun... est-ce que tu ressens tout ce que je ressens?", tenta-t-elle un peu paniquée.

Urahara s'interposa.

"Presque Inoue-san! Il est capable de ressentir quand tu éprouves une émotion forte."

"Et donc?", s'impatienta Tatsuki tandis que son amie s'affolait intérieurement en se demandant comment faire pour qu'Ichigo ne se rende pas compte de ses sentiments pour lui. "Est-ce que ça les met en danger?"

"Inoue-san ne risque rien, Arisawa-san".

La judoka put enfin souffler.

"Mais Kurosaki-san risque de devenir fou."

"Eeeeh?!"

* * *

**_Bon, moi-même je ne connais pas encore la suite de l'histoire et je risque d'être occupée dans les semaines à venir. J'espère ne pas être trop lente à écrire la suite…_**

**_~Llyza_**


	5. Une Réaction

**_Wouhou! Ça faisait longtemps!_**

**_Mais le voici le voilà : le chapitre 5 !_**

**_~Llyza_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Une Réaction_**

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent en arrêt sur image, le temps que leurs rouages cérébraux traitent la dernière information qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Tout doucement, ils commençaient à intégrer. Orihime retrouva l'usage de la parole la première :

"K-kurosaki-kun... va... "

"Devenir fou?", termina Ichigo.

Sur cette illumination, ils se regardèrent et en parfaite synchronisation, leur silence fit place à l'hystérie :

"EEEEEEEEEEH?! "

"Urahara-san! Faites quelque chose! Je ne veux pas dévorer Kurosaki-kun de l'intérieur! "

"Me dévorer de l'intérieur?! Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec devenir fou?! Urahara-san! Guérissez-moi tout de suite! Je ne veux pas devenir dingue et commencer à avoir des manières de fille!"

La jolie rousse le saisit alors par les épaules et le secoua frénétiquement.

"Kurosaki-kun, il faut que tu arrêtes de paniquer! Imagine que ça accélère le processus!"

À son tour, Ichigo l'attrapa par les deux bras et lui offrit le même traitement.

"Inoue! Je te rappelle que je ressens ce que tu ressens! C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de paniquer!"

Orihime se sentit tout à coup mortifiée d'imposer cela à son ami, mais elle ne se calma pas pour autant.

"Haaa! Kurosaki-kun, je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne voulais pas te faire paniqueeeer!"

D'un mouvement un peu brusque, le jeune homme ancra ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la lycéenne pour l'immobiliser et avoir son attention.

"Inoue. "

Elle le fuyait du regard, encore tremblante de nervosité.

"Inoue, regarde-moi. "

Elle obéit.

"Maintenant tu vas respirer un bon coup, penser à quelque chose d'agréable et après ça, tu seras parfaitement calme."

Elle s'exécuta. Elle ferma les yeux après avoir pris une grande inspiration et pensa à une couleur qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Exactement la couleur chaleureuse des yeux qui continuaient de la fixer avec insistance quand elle rouvrit doucement les siens. Elle pouvait rester à les contempler des heures durant.

Sauf que le Shinigami auquel ils appartenaient commençait à avoir l'air inquiet. Revenant à a réalité, Orihime sursauta, reprit une couleur cramoisie et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade.

Ichigo le ressentit aussitôt et s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille. En écho à celui d'Orihime, son cœur s'était affolé, mais il se prit à se demander si elle en était vraiment la seule cause. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche d'une fille. Rukia et Tatsuki étaient comme ses propres sœurs, ce n'était pas pareil... Déjà qu'il avait tenu ses mains, si fines et délicates, dans les siennes pour l'expérience d'Urahara.

'_Et elle sent bon...'_, pensa-t-il. Et cette fois, s'il rougissait, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

"Bwaaahahaha! Hihi pfrrr hahaha!"

A ce grand éclat de rire, la bulle dans laquelle les deux ados s'étaient enfermés explosa et ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du vacarme. Tatsuki s'accrochait à la chemise d'Uryuu pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire et faire des roulades sur le sol. Le Quincy, comme à son habitude, voulait montrer qu'il était sérieux en toute circonstance. Mais il se trahissait totalement à force de contenir son rire. Il tremblait de toutes parts et tentait vainement de cacher son sourire derrière sa main.

"Hahahaaaa... désolée Ichigo.", fit Tatsuki entre deux fous rire. "Hehe, je sais que ce n'est pas censé être une situation amusante mais... Bwahaha! Vous auriez vu vos têtes!"

"Ce vrai que ...humrrpfrr..., le tableau était assez ...pfrr... cocasse", tenta de dire Uryuu sans laisser transparaitre son amusement.

Ichigo était véritablement irrité par le comportement de ses soi-disant amis.

'_Ils ne pourraient pas s'inquiéter un peu pour moi pour une fois?' _

Le fait qu'Ishida ait sincèrement l'air de s'amuser l'ennuyait particulièrement. D'ordinaire, il se contentait d'être sarcastique et d'envoyer des piques.

'_Et mais...une petite minute!'_

Le regard du Shinigami passa d'Uryuu à Tatsuki à plusieurs reprises, et il eut comme une révélation : _'Attends un peu de voir Ishida. Rira bien qui rira le dernier!'_

Non sans un petit rictus, il s'adressa à son rival :

"Dis donc Ishida, c'est assez inhabituel de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur... est-ce qu'on doit ça à QUELQU'UN (en insistant bien) en particulier ? "

Face au regard qui voulait dire _'J'ai tout compris'_ du rouquin, Uryuu reprit tout de suite son sérieux. Mais on pouvait sentir une soudaine gêne dans sa voix quand il répondit.

"Hn! Inoue-san a déjà dû commencer à dévorer ton cerveau pour sortir de telles inepties!"

Ichigo ne releva pas. Pour une fois, il éprouvait une grande satisfaction pour avoir rabattu le caquet du premier de classe.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas sûres de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aussi haussèrent-elles les épaules et passèrent à autre chose. Le problème d'Orihime et Ichigo était toujours d'actualité.

Quand le petit groupe se retourna vers Urahara, se fut pour le trouver assis en tailleur sur un rocher, en train de dévorer un énorme sachet de popcorns posé entre ses jambes.

"Uh? Vous avez déjà fini? Dommage, ça devenait amusant!"

Les deux jeunes hommes se plaquèrent la main sur le front et marmonnèrent :

"Urahara-saaaaaan…"

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'épancher sur leurs soucis plus longtemps. Jinta et Ururu venaient d'entrer en trombe dans le sous-sol. Si le premier était complètement essoufflé, la fillette était fidèle à elle-même, impassible.

"Urahara-san, une attaque de hollows. "

"C-c'est Kurosaki... huff... et son club de foot... huff... "

Toutes les personnes présentes se raidirent et comme un seul homme, les quatre ados suivis des deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

"Ah! Kuros-"

"Pas le temps Urahara-san!"

Et l'homme aux getas se trouva bien vite esseulé dans son immense cave, terminant sa phrase dans le vide.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... "

"Tu crois que cette connexion risque de les empêcher de se battre?", fit une voix grave.

"Eh bien vois-tu, mon vieil ami, ce phénomène ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois dans toute l'histoire de la Soul Society et c'était bien avant que je devienne capitaine de la 12e division."

"Si tu as peur de ne pas en savoir assez, alors s'il-te-plait, surveille-les de près. Surtout Orihime-chan. Cette petite a déjà trop souffert que pour devoir encore supporter une nouvelle perte."

Le gérant hocha la tête, l'air pensif. L'autre homme continua :

"Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Ichigo! Mon idiot de fils s'en sort toujours! Hahaha!"

Du coin de l'œil, Urahara regarda Kurosaki Isshin disparaitre et murmura :

"Mais ça n'empêche pas que toi, tu t'inquiètes hein?"

~~~~0000~~~~

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes couraient.

Ichigo s'était débarrassé de son corps à l'entrée de la boutique et les devançaient en hauteur.

'_Karin... pourquoi il a fallu que toi aussi?'_. Le reiatsu de sa petite sœur avait fortement augmenté ces dernières semaines. Il serait temps qu'ils en parlent et qu'elle apprenne enfin à se défendre... _'Mais je serai quand même mort d'inquiétude!'_

En bas, toujours en pleine course, Uryuu essayait de dissuader une Tatsuki furibonde de venir.

"Arisawa-san! Ce n'est pas raisonnable! Tu ne pourras pas te défendre contre les Hollows! "

"Tu oublies à qui tu parles l'intello! Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas les mettre par terre avec une prise tes machins!"

"Mais- Arisawa-san! Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des prises de judo qui vont en venir à bout!"

"Tatsuki-chan!", intervint Orihime. "Ishida-kun a raison! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Non Orihime! Il est hors de question que je te perde de vue!"

Le Quincy et la guérisseuse se rendirent compte de l'anxiété que devait ressentir Tatsuki et comprirent qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de la laisser venir avec eux.

"Soit !", reprit Uryuu. "Mais on va accélérer un peu les choses!"

"Hein? QuWaaaah!", s'écria la judoka. Elle se trouvait à présent dans les bras du jeune homme, portée comme une princesse, et ils avançaient à une vitesse prodigieuse. C'était véritablement embarrassant, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur d'Ichigo.

Orihime continuait à courir, un peu interloquée par l'audace du Quincy, puis se coacha intérieurement :

'_Huff... il faut que je tienne le coup... huff... pour Karin-chan!'_

Elle vit Uryuu arriver près du Shinigami remplaçant et ce dernier se retourner et revenir vers elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais soudain, il apparut juste devant elle.

"Désolé…", s'excusa-t-il rapidement avant de glisser son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, de la serrer contre lui et de repartir en un Shunpo accéléré pour rattraper son rival.

Instinctivement, Orihime s'était accrochée au cou du garçon et elle en éprouvait un mélange d'allégresse et de gêne. Ichigo le ressentit très vaguement, mais il était trop préoccupé par ce qui arriverait à sa sœur s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de foot et que les demoiselles eurent retrouvé le plancher des vaches, ils purent voir l'étendue des dégâts. Deux jeunes garçons étaient inconscients, un autre était en train de sangloter en berçant une blessure à la jambe. Le reste des enfants avait heureusement pu s'enfuir. Les pauvres ne voyaient même pas ce qui les attaquait.

Et quelques mètres plus loin, Karin courait en tous sens pour échapper au monstre qui tentait de l'attraper.

"Inoue! Tatsuki et toi, vous vous occupez de mettre les enfants à l'écart et de les soigner. Je vais sauver Karin. "

"D'accord! Sois prudent Kurosaki-kun! "

"Je suppose que le fait de demander mon aide était tout-à-fait implicite?", ironisa Uryuu.

"C'est pas le moment Ishida! Pour une fois, ferme-là et vient m'aider! "

Le Quincy leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est demandé si gentiment... "

Et les deux garçons fondirent sur le Hollow.


	6. Une Communion

**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

**_Enfin une semaine de congé pendant cet été de dur labeur, et un nouveau chapitre ! ;)_**

**_~Llyza_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Une Communion_**

* * *

"Karin!"

A l'appel de son nom, la fillette se sentit soulagée, stoppa net sa course folle et répondit à son frère :

"Ichi-nii!"

Mais elle avait baissé sa garde et le Hollow était prêt à l'écraser de sa main gigantesque.

"Non!", hurla Ichigo.

Ishida n'était pas assez rapide, et lui-même allait devoir encaisser le coup pour protéger sa sœur.

À l'autre bout du terrain, dès qu'elle entendit son ami hurler, Orihime activa inconsciemment son Shun Shun Rikka et cria:

"Kurosaki-kun! Attention!"

L'instant d'après, le Hollow fut violemment rejeté par le bouclier orangé que le Shinigami brandissait. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus abasourdi par ce nouveau pouvoir surgi de nulle part. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser de questions. Le Hollow, bien qu'un peu sonné, se relevait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pouvoir bizarre? Depuis quand les Shinigami se cachent derrière des boucliers? Hein?!", maugréa le monstre.

Le bouclier en question était en train de s'effriter. En voyant cela, le Hollow prit sa chance et s'élança vers les Kurosaki.

"Karin! Sauve-toi!", intima Ichigo à sa sœur.

La gamine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla rejoindre les deux jeunes filles qui gardaient les enfants à l'écart du danger.

"Tu vas bien, Karin-chan? Tu n'es pas blessée?", s'empressa de lui demander Orihime. À côté elle, Tatsuki semblait la scanner à la recherche de la moindre égratignure.

"Non non! Ça va! Je vais bien grâce à Ichi-nii."

Les lycéennes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et redirigèrent leur attention vers le Shinigami. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'attaquer par derrière pour trancher le masque du Hollow mais ça ne pouvait tarder, la bête n'avait pas le niveau d'un Arrancar. Le problème, c'était que ses mains de la taille d'une maison étaient tout de même un obstacle gênant et Ichigo commençait à perdre patience.

De là où elle se trouvait, la jolie rousse voyait son ami s'énerver et ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'inquiéter. Elle joignit ses mains, les serrant un peu plus à chaque coup qu'Ichigo portait au Hollow. À sa droite, Karin observa que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Les mains jointes d'Orihime s'illuminaient chaque fois qu'elle sentait un risque que le garçon qu'elle aime soit blessé. Et la jeune Kurosaki n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

~~~~0000~~~~

Quand Uryuu avait compris qu'il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à se battre contre ce menu fretin et que son rival n'aurait absolument pas besoin d'aide, il avait décidé de se retirer et de rester en observateur. Le bouclier inopinément apparu au bras d'Ichigo et qui s'était désagrégé une fois son rôle achevé était étrangement similaire au pouvoir d'Orihime. Aussi, quand il porta son attention sur elle et qu'il remarqua ce qui arrivait à ses mains, son cerveau se mit en effervescence. Le bouclier avait littéralement "rejeté" le Hollow et étant donné les circonstances actuelles, il était tout à fait possible que soit grâce à _ça._

'_Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net!'_

"Inoue-san!"

Toute absorbée qu'elle était par le combat du Shinigami remplaçant, elle sursauta et chercha qui l'avait appelée, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le Quincy en train d'agiter furieusement les bras pour attirer son attention.

"Inoue-san! Garde les mains jointes et concentre-toi sur ton reiatsu! Et quand je te donnerai le signal, rejette de toutes tes forces! "

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête mais s'il lui demandait de faire ça, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que ça fonctionnerait. Elle fixa le dos d'Ichigo et mit toute son énergie à rassembler son reiatsu.

Quand Uryuu sentit qu'elle était prête, il regarda attentivement les mouvements du rouquin. Et à l'instant où il vit que la pointe de Zangetsu allait toucher le Hollow, il donna le signal:

"Maintenant!"

"JE REJETTE!", incanta Orihime sur le champ.

Et une seconde après que le Zanpakutou d'Ichigo l'ait effleuré, le monstre fut entouré d'un halo orangé, puis s'évapora.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Hohohooo! Que voilà un spectacle intéressant!", s'écria Urahara de son poste d'observation.

Jinta, Ururu et lui étaient arrivés peu après le petit groupe et se tenaient prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Ils s'étaient perchés sur un immeuble voisin et admiraient le combat.

"Ce pouvoir est vraiment intéressant..."

L'homme au getas s'assit en tailleur pour se plonger dans une intense réflexion, mais il fut rapidement interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par un commentaire de Jinta :

"Eh beh, dommage qu'il faille les guérir et les séparer! Avec un pouvoir pareil, on arriverait vite à bout de ces fichus Hollows!"

'_Ah, c'est juste, il faut que je désentrelace leurs reiatsu avant que ça ne cause des problèmes à Kurosaki-san... va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour étudier cette nouvelle capacité.'_, pensa le gérant. Tout scientifique qu'il était, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner un sujet d'étude si prometteur.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ichigo était figé. C'était tellement étrange. Il venait de servir de vecteur au pouvoir d'Orihime. Elle avait pratiquement fait surgir son reiatsu de ses entrailles à lui. C'était bizarre mais il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il regarda son Zanpakutou.

'_Je me demande ce qu'en pense Zangetsu...'_. Il irait lui rendre visite dès qu'il aurait retrouvé le calme de sa chambre.

Soudain, il ressentit une vague de fatigue étrangère et se tourna instinctivement vers ses amis, qui se trouvaient à une bonne centaine de mètres de lui. Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Il la vit s'écrouler sur le sol.

"INOUE!"

Alertés par le cri déchirant du Shinigami, Uryuu et Tatsuki, qui avaient entrepris de réveiller les deux garçons évanouis, se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille.

En un éclair, Ichigo les avait rejoints.

"Orihime! Orihime, répond!", s'égosillait la judoka.

"Arisawa-san, ça ne sert à rien. Je crois qu'elle a utilisé toutes ses forces et qu'elle est complètement épuisée."

"Ishida-san a vu juste", dit calmement Urahara, qui venait de descendre de son immeuble avec ses petits protégés. "Kurosaki-san a juste un peu trop puisé dans les réserves d'Inoue-san quand elle lui en a donné l'accès."

Au regard horrifié d'Ichigo, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

"C'est tout à fait normal que vous n'ayez eu aucun contrôle sur ce... 'transfert'... c'était tout à fait inattendu! Ce n'est de la faute de personne! Tout ce qu'il lui faut maintenant, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle sera comme neuve!"

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur le garçon. Aussi le gérant haussa-t-il les épaules en signe d'abandon avant d'aller s'occuper des enfants qui reprenaient connaissance. Tatsuki et Uryuu eurent pitié de sa malheureuse tentative de consolation. Mais le rouquin, qui ne quittait pas le visage fatigué d'Orihime des yeux, était déjà rongé par la culpabilité.

Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à partir en Shunpo.

"Euuh Ichigo? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!", le héla Tatsuki.

"Je la ramène chez elle. Karin, tu vas dire au revoir à tes amis, puis tu rentres directement à la maison."

"Mais, Ichi-nii-"

"S'il-te-plait Karin, ne discute pas."

Son ton était catégorique et ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque réclamation. Karin avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre son frère et Orihime, et que ce qu'il venait d'arriver à cette dernière l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle se promit de le cuisiner plus tard avant de rejoindre les jeunes garçons dont Urahara venait de modifier les souvenirs. Voyant Ichigo sur le départ, l'homme en vert voulut l'intercepter.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san n'oublie de passer prendre ton corps à la boutiqu-"

Mais il était déjà parti.

"Eh bien eh bien, me voilà avec une corvée supplémentaire... ", ne put que constater Urahara. "Vaut mieux que je m'en occupe tout de suite. Jinta-kun, Ururu, nous y allons. "

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en alla.

Uryuu et Tatsuki étaient tous les deux pensifs. La judoka ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa meilleure amie se retrouve encore dans ce genre de situation, même si ça ne semblait pas très grave. Le Quincy, lui, culpabilisait. S'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les chercheurs (et il fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable en se rappelant l'effrayant capitaine de la 12e division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri), Orihime n'aurait jamais ouvert sa réserve d'énergie à Ichigo. Il comprenait que ce dernier se sente fautif, mais c'était lui le vrai coupable! Il fallait toujours que ce Shinigami en fasse des tonnes et porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens semblèrent se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'à cette heure, ils étaient censés rentrer du lycée.

"Je te raccompagne chez toi", dit-il à Tatsuki.

S'il la voyait comme une faible femme, elle aurait été vexée. Mais elle préféra penser qu'il s'agissait de simple courtoisie.

"C'est gentil, mais tu n'es pas oblig-"

"J'insiste", l'interrompu-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de rentrer. Il n'y a que mon père à la maison et il se fout complètement de savoir à quelle heure je rentre... et puis, je me disais que... q-que tu avais peut-être besoin de parler après ce qu'il s'est passé... ", termina-t-il en détournant le regard. Mais même gêné, il gardait les bras croisés et un air sérieux.

Cette attitude avait quelque chose de tout à fait amusant.

_'Il peut vraiment être mignon quand il veut, ce coincé'_. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de penser que LE Ishida Uryuu était mignon, ses joues rosirent. Et pour ne pas que le Quincy remarque son embarras, elle se mit à le taquiner.

"Noooon... Ishida... est-ce que tu essaies de me réconforter?!", fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Pris sur le fait, le jeune homme ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui tourner le dos.

"Hmpf! Comme si tu avais besoin d'être réconfortée. Si tu as l'énergie de dire ce genre de sottise, c'est que tu vas parfaitement bien! "

"Aaaaw Ishida, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu boudais comme un gamin? "

Cela eut pour effet de le faire se retourner.

"Tu peux répéter?!"

"Hahaha, Ichigo et toi vous êtes vraiment pareil. Si tu n'étais pas un peu plus réfléchi que cet idiot, on pourrait penser que vous êtes frères!"

"Si tu voulais bien arrêter de me comparer à cet énergumène, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun."

_'Jamais personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes cousins, ce serait ma perte. Heureusement qu'il n'en sait rien lui-même'. _

"Heheh", fit-elle dans un dernier ricanement avant de prendre une mine plus grave. La mention du Shinigami remplaçant avait ramené sa meilleure amie, surement toujours inconsciente, à son esprit. Elle restait un peu inquiète.

"Kurosaki est avec elle. Tout ira bien."

La jeune fille était surprise, c'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"Ça se voit tant que ça?"

Le garçon lui offrit un micro sourire.

"Arisawa-san, dès qu'il s'agit d'Inoue-san, tu es comme un livre ouvert. Enfin, juste un peu plus qu'en temps normal."

"Hmmmm, peut-être que je devrais m'entrainer à ne pas trop montrer mes émotions..."

"Ah! Désolé, ce n'était pas du tout un reproche Arisawa-san. Tu es très bien comme tu es."

Tatsuki recevait rarement des compliments. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Elle avait déjà entendu des filles de sa classe parler de ce phénomène qui se produisait quand elles étaient avec quelqu'un de spécial. La judoka n'était pas un modèle de féminité, mais elle restait une fille. Ça devait bien lui arriver un jour. Elle n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser, mais quelque part, elle était heureuse.

"Allez", dit-elle comme pour se donner du courage, "il faut que je rentre chez moi, sinon ma mère va me passer un savon. Je suis censée l'aider à préparer le souper."

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain. Uryuu avait un peu perdu le fil et ne savait plus trop s'il devait la suivre ou non.

"Eh bien? Il ne me semblait pas que c'était à la fille d'attendre son escorte?", l'appela malicieusement Tatsuki.

"Heh...", laissa-t-il échapper.

Uryuu sourit discrètement tout en la rattrapant et se dit qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Alors qu'il adorait mettre en boule des gens comme Kurosaki, voilà que cette championne en arts martiaux le faisait tourner en bourrique.

'_Décidément, cette fille est vraiment intéressante...'_

Et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'ils prirent la route du retour ensemble.


	7. Une Nuit

**_Salut salut !_**

**_J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long ^^_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Une Nuit_**

* * *

Ichigo était arrivé à destination dans la clarté déclinante du début de soirée. Tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber Orihime, toujours inconsciente dans ses bras, il récupéra le double des clés de l'appartement et entra après s'être assuré encore une fois qu'aucun voisin ou passant ne regardait. Déjà qu'ils verraient la jeune fille d'à côté en train de flotter, ils auraient également vu sa porte s'ouvrir et se fermer toute seule.

Le jeune homme entra et prit immédiatement la direction de la chambre de son amie. Il s'approcha du futon et à l'aide de son pied, il décala la couverture. Il y déposa très délicatement la belle endormie et rabattit la couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il resta un instant debout, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. En contemplant le visage d'Orihime qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit assoupie, portait toujours des marques d'épuisement, il se décida à rester pour la veiller. Il lui devait bien ça, c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. Encore une fois.

Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand il entendit toquer à la fenêtre. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant Urahara collé à la vitre et lui faisant des grands signes, tout en portant son corps inanimé.

Quand le gérant fut à l'intérieur, Ichigo soupira.

"Urahara-san, vous ne pouviez pas toquer à la porte comme une personne normale?"

_'Enfin... ce type est tout sauf normal...'_

"Kurosaki-san! Je suis sûr que tu étais en train de penser que je ne suis pas normal!"

Surpris par la grande perspicacité d'Urahara, le jeune homme bafouilla.

"A-ah m-m-mais non voyons!"

"Et tu as tout à fait raison!", termina l'homme en vert avec un très grand sérieux.

"Ah oui?", fit Ichigo, éberlué.

"Je suis beaucoup plus beau et intelligent que les gens normaux! Hohohoho!"

_'Ce type... est ingérable.'_

"Bon! Trêve de bavardage! Je te ramène ton corps donc tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Ta famille doit s'inquiéter."

"Non. Je reste avec Inoue. J'appellerai mon vieux pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe."

"Kurosaki-san, je pense que tu te torture trop l'esprit. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute."

"Evidemment que ça l'est! À chaque fois qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est à cause de moi. Aujourd'hui les conséquences n'ont pas l'air trop grave pour elle. Mais la dernière fois, elle est partie au Hueco Mundo pour me protéger bon sang!"

Urahara comprenait parfaitement le jeune Shinigami, même si sa situation était tout-à-fait différente. Yoruichi était toujours en train de jouer les ninjas on ne savait où. Mais, contrairement à Orihime, c'était une guerrière redoutable.

"Très bien Kurosaki-san. Je te laisse dans ce cas. Passez tous les deux me voir à la boutique demain après vos cours, histoire qu'on trouve un moyen de remédier à votre problème."

"Merci Urahara-san."

Et avec un dernier salut de la main, le gérant ressortit par la fenêtre.

_'Non mais sérieusement, les portes il connait pas?'_

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Ichigo était assis à côté du futon d'Orihime. Il avait réintégré son corps et téléphoné chez lui, ne fut-ce que pour rassurer ses sœurs.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il avait vraiment dû lui prendre une grande quantité d'énergie. C'était tout lui ça. Il était toujours incontrôlable pendant un combat.

"...-kun..."

"Hein?!", sursauta-t-il.

"Kuroo-saaki...-kun...zzz."

Sur le coup, Ichigo avait cru que la belle s'était réveillée, mais elle venait juste d'entrer dans une phase de sommeil paisible. Il en fut soulagé et sourit aux mimiques de son amie endormie.

_'Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a appelé?... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé...'_

Inconsciemment, il s'était penché plutôt près du visage de la jeune fille et se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était jolie mais il n'était pas vraiment du genre à y faire attention. Là pourtant, il prit son temps pour détailler ses traits et il remarqua que ses lèvres formaient un petit sourire.

À bien y penser, il aimait bien la regarder dormir. C'était apaisant. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Et voyant les mèches auburn de son amie bouger au contact de son souffle, il se rendit compte de sa trop grande proximité.

_'Wowowow!'_, se dit-il en se redressant et en reculant vers le mur. _'Quand est-ce que...?'_. Il sentait ses joues brûler. Ce n'était pas un comportement à avoir alors qu'il était seul avec elle. A nouveau, une alarme se fit entendre dans sa tête à cette pensée.

_'Je suis seul... avec Inoue...'._

Il sentit une pointe de panique. Pourtant, Rukia avait habité dans sa chambre pendant un moment et ça ne l'avait jamais gêné. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il tout à coup conscient de lui-même? Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe et qu'il arrête de penser. Et puisqu'Orihime semblait aller mieux, il allait en profiter pour rendre une petite visite à son vieil ami Zangetsu. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il s'installa confortablement contre le mur et plongea dans son subconscient, pour bientôt se retrouver dans son monde intérieur.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

"Yo Ossan", salua Ichigo.

Comme à son habitude, Zangetsu était d'un calme olympien et observait le ciel. Quoique de plus près, le jeune homme remarqua que le vieil homme semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe, il scrutait les nuages avec insistance. Ça inquiéta le Shinigami.

"Ossan, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que ça à voir la connexion entre Inoue et moi?"

Zangetsu prit son temps pour faire face à son porteur, et lui répondit énigmatiquement.

"Tu le sauras bientôt."

Quand il avait dit « bientôt », Ichigo ne s'était pas imaginé que ce serait l'instant suivant. Une lumière éblouissante apparut devant lui et l'atmosphère se réchauffa. Le jeune homme reconnut la source de cette énergie avant même de la voir prendre forme à la place du petit soleil qui se résorbait.

"Inoue!"

Ladite jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en ne reconnaissant pas ce nouvel environnement.

"He? He?! K-Kurosaki-kun? Quel drôle de rêve! C'est normal que Kurosaki-kun soit là mais je n'ai jamais rêvé que je marchais sur le côté d'un immeuble... Oh! Et je ne vous connais pas encore monsieur!"

Elle venait de remarquer Zangetsu qui l'observait de son air placide. Elle s'inclina poliment pour se présenter.

"Bonjour, je suis Inoue Orihime! Et vous?"

Le Zanpakuto la toisait avec un regard inexpressif et ne dit rien. Ichigo sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

"Inoue, tu n'es pas en train de rêver. En fait, tu es... euh... dans mon monde intérieur. Lui, c'est Zangetsu."

_'Et comment ça "c'est normal que je sois là" ?'_

Il fallut un temps à Orihime pour réagir à cette nouvelle. Elle pivota vers le jeune homme, les joues rouges entre ses mains.

"Eeeeh?!"

Un peu secouée d'apprendre qu'elle était une intruse dans l'âme du garçon qu'elle aimait, elle fixa ses pieds. Elle avait les pieds nus et portait une robe blanche.

_'Ha?'_, pensa-t-elle en touchant son jupon, _'je ne portais pas ça avant de m'évanouir... est-ce que ce ne serait pas...?'_

Comme il la voyait en train d'examiner sa tenue, Ichigo fit de même.

"Tiens, c'est ce que tu portais dans ce rêve non?"

"Ah! C'est ça!", s'exclama triomphalement la jeune fille. "Mais Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi tu es dans ta tenue de Shinigami dans ce cas?"

"Eh bien je suppose que si la dernière fois j'étais habillé en blanc, c'est parce que c'était vraiment un rêve... je suis toujours en Shinigami quand je viens ici."

Le visage d'Orihime se ferma.

"Inoue?", l'appela doucement Ichigo, étonné de voir une telle expression. "Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu ne te sens pas bien?"

Il la fixait de son regard chocolat, les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Les deux grandes mains qu'il posa sur les épaules de son amie la suppliaient de lui confier son tourment. En retour et non sans une légère hésitation, Orihime déposa délicatement ses doigts sur son bras.

"Kurosaki-kun... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que je sois là."

Elle avait vraiment l'air mortifiée.

"Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'Urahara a dit?"

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiète!", s'emporta-t-elle en ramenant ses poings serrés sur sa poitrine.

Elle ancra ses yeux au bord des larmes dans ceux du Shinigami.

"C'est ton monde ici, il ne devrait y avoir que toi et Zangetsu-san! Je suis en train de perturber ton âme, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi Kurosaki-kun! Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais!"

Quelque part pendant la tirade d'Orihime, Ichigo avait ramené ses mains à lui et il était stupéfait de la voir dans un état presque hystérique. Puis elle s'était détournée de lui, surement pour ne pas qu'il voie ses larmes couler.

_'Et merde... j'ai encore réussi à la faire pleurer.'_

Pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, Orihime était souvent en pleurs quand il lui arrivait quelque chose, plus qu'avec les autres.

_'Pff... Tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Ichigo... c'est juste que je suis souvent bien plus gravement blessé que les autres...'_

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de le décrire.

*plic*

Une goutte venait de s'écraser sur son nez. Ichigo se tourna vers Zangetsu pour lui demander ce que cela voulait dire mais il était de nouveau en train de contempler le ciel. Le Shinigami leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir son monde intérieur prendre un aspect orageux et quelques gouttes de pluies tomber çà et là. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec la jeune fille qui lui tournait toujours le dos et dont les épaules tremblotaient.

_'Les émotions d'Inoue...'_

Il sentait le poids que son amie portait sur la conscience, et il voulait la persuader que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de la sienne. S'il ne fonçait pas toujours la tête la première, peut-être...

"Ichigo", fit soudain la voix caverneuse de Zangetsu à ses côtés. "Savoir qui est le fautif, qui est le premier responsable, n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas ça qui vous fera avancer. Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle a besoin d'entendre", termina-t-il en regardant la jeune femme vêtue de blanc.

La voyant si désemparée, Ichigo n'avait qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et tendit un bras. Mais il hésitait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

_'Si je la prends dans mes bras,' _se dit-il,_ 'je risque d'avoir l'air de profiter de la situation...'_

Le moment était trop délicat pour risquer qu'elle ne se renferme encore plus. Ichigo jeta un œil au sage Zangetsu, comme pour avoir son accord. Le vieil homme se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'encourageant à aller de l'avant.

Le Shinigami hésitait encore sur l'attitude à adopter. Il se décida finalement. Il vint auprès d'Orihime et d'une main qui se voulait rassurante, caressa doucement son abondante et soyeuse chevelure.

La jeune fille sembla se calmer instantanément. Elle tourna vers lui son visage légèrement rougi par la tristesse. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. C'était Inoue Orihime, elle devrait être en train de sourire et de raconter une de ses histoires farfelues sur les petits hommes bleus.

"Inoue, écoute-moi bien."

"Hun", acquiesça-t-elle, la voix un peu enrouée.

"On s'en fout de ce qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin. Si on reste focalisé là-dessus, ça ne va nous mener à rien. Ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'on se soutienne mutuellement. Je te protégerai toujours quoi qu'il advienne. Et toi, tu veux bien m'aider à m'en sortir? Cette fois, comme toutes les autres, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul."

Touchée par cette marque de confiance, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas être d'un quelconque soutien, Orihime retrouva le sourire.

"Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi Kurosaki-kun. Je ferais n'importe quoi si ça peut t'aider ne fut ce qu'un petit peu."

Soulagé de revoir la vraie Orihime, Ichigo se sentit attendri. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'il était redevenu bleu. Et il semblait y avoir quelque chose en plus, la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil.

Puis, à nouveau embarrassé par sa proximité avec son amie, il s'écarta un peu.

"Bon!... je crois qu'il est temps que je regagne le monde réel et que je dormes un peu...", fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Hehe tu as raison, je ferais bien d'en faire de même...", répondit Orihime qui se sentait mieux. "Mais comment je fais pour sortir de ton monde intérieur Kurosaki-kun?..."

Ichigo resta figé quelques secondes.

_'Ah... j'avais pas pensé à ça.'_

Mais il n'eut pas à se tracasser longtemps. De la même manière qu'au moment de son apparition, de la lumière commençait à émaner d'Orihime.

"Ah! On dirait qu'il suffît juste que je souhaite partir pour m'en aller", s'exclama la jeune fille, rassurée. "Eh bien, à demain Kurosaki-kun!"

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparu dans un éclat doré.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Une fois qu'Ichigo eut regagné son corps, il sentit toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée le rattraper. Sa position assise contre le mur, qui en plus était froid, n'était pas très confortable pour dormir. Aussi, trop épuisé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il alla s'allonger près de son amie pour essayer de profiter un peu de sa chaleur humaine. Et juste avant de sombrer, il se dit:

_'Il faudra que je me réveille avant elle...pour...pour ne pas...lui faire peurzzz.'_

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'en quittant son monde intérieur, Orihime s'était éveillée. Mais en sentant la présence du Shinigami, elle avait paniqué intérieurement et n'avait pas osé bouger.

_'Je pensais qu'il était rentré chez lui! Aaaaah! Je suis seule dans ma chambre avec Kurosaki-kun! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais?'_

Alors quand elle l'entendit s'installer derrière elle, elle faillit s'arrêter de respirer.

_'QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIIIIS?'_

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée à coup d'autodiscipline, elle put entendre que la respiration d'Ichigo était devenue plus lente et régulière.

_'Il devait être épuisé...'_

Orihime resta quelques minutes sans broncher. Puis elle n'y tint plus, il fallait qu'elle se retourne. Elle rassembla tout son courage et, faisant le moins de bruit possible, se retrouva face à son sauveur endormi.

_'Comme il a l'air paisible... heheh mais ses sourcils sont toujours un peu froncés. Même dans son sommeil, Kurosaki-kun reste Kurosaki-kun.'_

À ce moment précis, Orihime se dit qu'elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait s'endormir en contemplant le visage du jeune homme qui occupait presque toutes ses pensées. C'était totalement différent de la fois où elle était venue dans sa chambre pour le voir une dernière fois avant de partir pour le Hueco Mundo.

Elle se rapprocha un peu et déplia sa couverture pour la partager avec lui. Heureusement, elle était assez grande pour les couvrir tous les deux sans qu'ils ne doivent être trop proche l'un de l'autre. Même si elle en rêvait, elle ne pouvait pas saisir cette occasion. Ça risquerait de créer un embarras supplémentaire le lendemain matin. Enfin, après avoir gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire le beau visage d'un Kurosaki-kun endormi auprès d'elle, Orihime ferma les yeux et plongea à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. Un Ami

**_Salut à tous !_**

**_Comme quelque m'a très justement fait remarquer que cette fic manquait un peu de Chad, voici un chapitre qui lui est en partie dédié ;)_**

**_Désolée s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, ce chapitre sert surtout à introduire Chad et à décrire les réactions d'Ichigo et Orihime au réveil ^^. _**

**_J'essaie de mettre un peu plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Un Ami_**

* * *

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment perceptible sous les lourdes mèches brunes qui tombaient sur ses yeux, ce matin, Sado Yasutora était inquiet.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

_La veille _

Ce jour-là, le colosse avait décidé de travailler pour arrondir sa fin de mois plutôt que d'aller en cours. Et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Ishida pour lui donner un coup de main côté étude. La journée se passait sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'en milieu d'après-midi, il sente la présence d'un Hollow. Mais comme Ichigo était dans les parages, il n'avait pas jugé utile de quitter son lieu de travail. Seulement, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il avait perçu un énorme pic dans le reiatsu d'Orihime, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal. De plus, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était "mélangé" avec celui d'Ichigo. Mais ça semblait impossible.

Sado prit congé de son petit boulot dès qu'il le put pour aller aider ses amis, mais il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il décida tout de même de tenter sa chance et courut de son pas le plus rapide. Et alors qu'il passait par le quartier de la Clinique Kurosaki, il ressentit que le Hollow avait disparu, et peu de temps après, que son meilleur ami avait quitté les lieux avec Orihime. Il était trop tard pour le rattraper.

Le grand lycéen décida de s'arrêter de courir et reprit un peu son souffle.

_'Il n'a sûrement pas envie de parler maintenant… Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Urahara directement.'_

Au moment où il allait se remettre en route, il vit la petite sœur d'Ichigo marcher dans sa direction, apparemment en train de rentrer chez elle.

"Ah, l'ami d'Ichi-nii... le monsieur à la perruche! Ossan, si tu viens voir mon frère, il est allé chez Orihime-chan."

"... merci pour l'information... et c'est Sado Yasutora, pas monsieur... petite sœur d'Ichigo..."

"D'accord Ossa- euh Chad-san."

"C'est Sado."

"C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Chad-san."

Le géant mexicain sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe.

_'Vraiment pareille que son frère.'_

"Petite sœur d'Ichig-"

"Karin."

"Hn, Karin-san... est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé?"

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Et la petite sœur d'Ichigo lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'elle avait compris, aussi Sado était-il finalement rentré chez lui au lieu de passer à la boutique d'Urahara. Mais c'était toujours très flou dans son esprit.

_'Je demanderai les détails à Ichigo quand je le verrai.', _se dit-il, chemin faisant.

Et quand enfin il arriva devant la grille de l'école, il fut surpris par l'agitation qui y régnait.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Des groupes d'élèves s'étaient amassés dans la cour et étaient en train de faire des messes basses tout en regardant dans la même direction.

"Comment est-ce qu'elle peut le supporter?"

"Je ne pensais pas notre Hime comme ça."

"Franchement, ça va lui faire du tort de trainer avec un délinquant..."

"Eh! Vous avez vu avec qui Kurosaki est arrivé?"

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime ensemble. Mais habituellement, ils étaient en groupe avec d'autres amis, et les filles et les garçons mangeaient chacun de leur côté à midi.

Là, ils avaient été vus juste tous les deux, faisant la route ensemble.

Ichigo était blasé depuis longtemps contre tout genre de commentaire. Mais Orihime, même si elle avait déjà été victime de brimades dans son enfance, n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Elle sentait tout le poids de la centaine de paires d'yeux posés sur eux, en particulier les regards méprisants qu'ils jetaient au le Shinigami.

_'S'ils prenaient la peine de connaitre ne fut-ce qu'un peu Kurosaki-kun, il verrait à quel point il est extraordinaire.'_

Ces préjugés contre son ami la fâchaient et ça se voyait sur son visage.

Ichigo remarqua la moue contrariée de la jeune fille et, la connaissant, avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Inoue. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça, et je m'en fous complètement. Et puis, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt bagarreur heh."

Il avait dit ça sur un ton volontairement léger pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas affecté. Mais Orihime était têtue et, continuant à regarder droit devant elle, déclara :

"Ils ne te connaissent même pas... Si seulement ils savaient tout ce que tu as fait pour eux comme pour moi. Tu n'as rien d'un délinquant, Kurosaki-kun. À mes yeux, tu es un héros."

Ils venaient d'arriver devant leur classe et Orihime ne prit pas le temps de penser à l'impact de ses paroles. Elle était déjà rentrée pour saluer ses amis d'un grand sourire, alors qu'Ichigo restait planté là, à cogiter sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il était stupéfait. Il ne se considérait absolument pas comme un quelconque héros. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de protéger les gens qu'il aimait, point final. À la fois, c'était gênant et ça flattait son égo.

Elle lui avait dit ça sans broncher, alors que le matin même au réveil, un air chargé d'embarras flottait entre eux. Il rougissait rien qu'en y repensant.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

_2 heures plus tôt_

Quand il sentit qu'il était en train se réveiller, Ichigo se dit qu'il était bien trop confortablement installé et au chaud pour se lever. Il se serra instinctivement un peu plus contre la source de tant de bien-être. Mais quelque chose chatouillait le bout de son nez, aussi ouvrit-il un œil paresseux. Et dès qu'il vit la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'eut plus du tout sommeil.

Là, tout contre lui, Inoue Orihime dormait du sommeil du juste. Il se demanda comment il avait fini sous la couverture. Il avait vraiment bien dormi et ne se rappelait pas avoir eu le besoin de s'y glisser.

_'Ça veut dire que... qu'elle s'est réveillée entre temps et qu'elle m'a vu dormir à côté d'elle! Aaarg! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire quand elle se réveillera!?'_

Mais en attendant ce moment fatidique, il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne un peu. Il songea un instant à partir en catimini.

_'Nan… Elle sait que j'ai dormi avec elle, ça ne sert à rien de m'enfuir...'_

Il soupira et tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger Orihime, se leva.

Tout-de-suite, il remarqua un tas de vêtements et un sac de cours accompagnés d'un mot qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Devant l'écriture familière, Ichigo plissa les yeux d'énervement et s'attendit au pire.

_"Fiston, _

_Je t'ai apporté ton uniforme de rechange et ton sac de cours qu'Urahara avait oublié de te ramener._

_Quand tes sœurs m'ont dit que tu passais la nuit au chevet d'Orihime-chan, je ne pensais pas te trouver dans une position aussi intime! Vous étiez tellement adorables tous les deux que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils! Tu es enfin devenu un homme! Mais pense bien à te protéger surtout!_

_Ton Papa adoré"_

Ichigo s'imaginait parfaitement son abruti de paternel dans son kimono de capitaine, essayant de se retenir de rire, des petites rougeurs malsaines sur les joues, tout en écrivant cette stupide note. À cet instant, il était vraiment soulagé de s'être réveillé avant son amie. Si elle avait trouvé ce papier, il serait déjà mort de honte et d'embarras.

"Mmmm..."

Comme son lit était devenu drastiquement plus froid, Orihime commençait à se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et n'était donc pas consciente de la présence d'Ichigo. Elle s'étira de tout son long.

Attiré par ce bruit tout-à-fait distrayant et plus agréable à son oreille qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, le Shinigami avait reporté son attention sur la jolie rouquine. Et sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit ce qu'avait caché la couverture.

Il avait évidemment laissé Orihime dormir dans son uniforme. Et apparemment, pendant son sommeil, sa jupe était remontée assez haut sur ses cuisses, son ruban s'était défait et sa chemise s'était légèrement déboutonnée.

Ichigo avait beau ne pas autant montrer son enthousiasme pour les belles formes que les autres adolescents (et puis, il avait déjà eu sa dose après avoir vu Yoruichi nue, une Nell adulte en petite tenue et le décolleté révoltant de Rangiku), mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

De plus, cette jeune fille en particulier faisait partie de ses plus proches amis.

La voir dans cette position décidément séduisante, que personne d'autre à part lui jusqu'à présent n'avait eu la chance de voir, il se sentait littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur.

Quand Orihime s'assit sur son futon, bailla en se frottant les yeux et enfin croisa le regard gêné d'Ichigo, elle crut qu'elle était toujours enfin de rêver. Elle fixait le Shinigami de ses grands yeux innocents, la tête penchée en signe d'interrogation.

Le pauvre garçon, de son côté, ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce au plus vite.

"O-ohayo Inoue! W-wah, il est déjà si tard?! J-je vais emprunter ta salle de bain pour me changer! J-je te laisse ta chambre! "

La jeune femme était un peu secouée.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que Kurosaki-kun est parti en courant dans ma salle de bain?'_

Elle se débarrassa totalement de sa couverture et remarqua qu'elle était toujours en uniforme, qui était franchement en désordre d'ailleurs.

"Ah ?…Ah ! AAAAAAAAH ?!", laissa-t-elle échapper en reprenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Tout venait de lui revenir en mémoire: le Hollow, son évanouissement, le monde intérieur d'Ichigo et... ils avaient "dormi ensemble"...

Son cerveau surchauffait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire pour arranger la situation. Heureusement pour elle, son estomac se chargea de la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis midi la veille, elle mourait de faim.

_'Kurosaki-kun doit surement être affamé lui aussi...'_

Elle passa son uniforme de rechange en vitesse, se coiffa et partit s'affairer dans la cuisine.

En passant devant la salle de bain, elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Elle rougit instantanément, essayant de ne pas trop laisser vagabonder son imagination. Puis, une pensée la rendit nerveuse.

_'Pourvu que je n'ai pas laissé trainer de sous-vêtement!'_

Or, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle Ichigo avait sauté dans une douche froide.

_'Cette fille a des armes fatales!'_, se disait-il, appuyé sur le mur de la salle de bain, le teint bleu._ 'Je ferais mieux de ne pas baisser ma garde ou je vais bientôt perdre tout mon sang.'_

Orihime aurait vraiment aimé faire goûter à l'élu de son cœur ses préparations maison mais ses amies lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait des goûts bizarres. Elle s'abstint donc de préparer quelque chose de spécial et se contenta de faire griller des toasts et cuire quelques pancakes. Ils s'étaient réveillés relativement tôt, ils auraient bien assez de temps pour petit-déjeuner.

Après s'être plus ou moins remis de ses émotions et s'être excusé maladroitement du dérangement qu'il causait à son hôte, Ichigo s'était installé à la table basse en attendant d'être servi. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

"Hehe, ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun. Ce sont les pancakes les plus inoffensives du monde."

"A-ah! Désolé! C'est juste que comme tu as des goûts assez originaux... désolé."

"Oh! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! A-allez, mangeons avant que ça refroidisse."

Après la première bouchée, le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris.

"C'est délicieux Inoue. Tu feras une bonne épouse plus tard."

C'était un compliment qu'il n'était pas rare de faire à une fille qui cuisinait bien. Mais dans les circonstances particulières de ce matin-là, ça sonnait un peu différemment. Ichigo s'en rendit compte, et comme Orihime, qui avait adopté une teinte cramoisie, il sentit ses oreilles prêtes à siffler comme une cocotte-minute.

"M-merci", réussit-elle à couiner pour toute réponse.

Puis, ils avaient décidé de terminer leur repas en silence pour ne pas risquer de dire ou de faire autre chose d'embarrassant. Et il en fut de même pour le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'école et qu'ils fassent face aux regards inquisiteurs des autres lycéens.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Et à présent, il était là, à la regarder de loin, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et dans son corps. Pour le bien d'Orihime (et aussi surtout pour sa propre santé mentale), ils devaient régler leur problème au plus vite.

"Ichigo."

"Yo Chad."

Le Shinigami savait que son fidèle ami se tenait derrière lui depuis un moment. Sado était une des très rares personnes qui connaissait Ichigo presque parfaitement. Il avait dû percevoir quand le rouquin était sorti de son tourbillon de pensées.

Le géant mexicain fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait l'air en forme.

"Comment va Inoue?"

La concernée tentait désespérément d'empêcher Tatsuki de frapper une Chizuru qui avait encore essayé de peloter sa poitrine.

Sado vit avec une certaine surprise le visage de son meilleur ami s'adoucir. Certes, il était toujours très gentil avec Orihime. Encore plus depuis l'épisode du Hueco Mundo. Mais il n'avait jamais manifesté autre chose que des sentiments purement amicaux jusque-là.

"Elle va bien. Plus de peur que de mal."

Ichigo rentra finalement en classe. Sado le suivit et en allant regagner sa place, croisa le regard d'Inoue.

_'Je suis content pour toi Inoue.'_, pensa-t-il en lui offrant un pouce de la victoire.

Orihime ne comprit pas ce que le colosse voulait dire par ce geste. On pouvait voir les points de suspension au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à simplement montrer une attitude positive. Elle montra son sourire le plus déterminé et lui rendit un pouce levé énergique.

_'Hn. Elle va bien.' _

Le colosse était satisfait. Il pouvait bien attendre la pause de midi pour leur demander ce qui leur était arrivé.

Il se préparait psychologiquement à devoir passer la journée en classe quand Uryuu arriva à son tour, et le salua.

"Sado-kun."

"Ishida..."

"Tu as du te demander ce qu'il se passait hier."

"Hn."

"Eh bien, une fois de plus, Kurosaki se retrouve dans une situation ennuyeuse. Et Inoue-san est impliquée."

"Comment ?"

"C'est compliqué à expliquer", soupira le Quincy en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Tu n'as qu'à les accompagner chez Urahara-san après les cours. C'est le seul à avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui leur arrive."

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le premier rang.

"Ossu Ishida!", le salua énergiquement Tatsuki.

Rien que ça, c'était assez étonnant pour Sado. La judoka avait beau être la meilleure amie d'Orihime, elle n'avait jamais fait mine de s'intégrer à leur "groupe de justiciers". Et qu'elle parle avec Ishida, le membre le plus réservé de leur petite confrérie, avait quelque chose de singulier.

"Ohayo Arisawa-san", répondit le Quincy.

L'unique œil visible du géant mexicain s'élargit.

_'Est-ce qu'Ishida est en train... de sourire sincèrement?'_

Evidemment, il avait déjà vu le binoclard sourire. Mais jamais de cette manière. D'ordinaire, il arborait plutôt un rictus triomphant quand il mettait Ichigo en boule, un air de défi face à un adversaire coriace, et un sourire en coin amusé en réaction aux mimiques d'Orihime.

Là... les lèvres d'Uryuu s'étaient très légèrement étirées, faisant ressortir de lui une impression de gentillesse.

_'Il y a quelqu'un qui est capable de détendre Ishida...'_

Au cours de leurs aventures, le colosse avait appris à connaître ce premier de classe. Il s'était battu à ses côtés assez souvent pour avoir compris que c'était un type bien. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas le montrer. Il se cachait toujours derrière un masque de froideur.

Au contact d'Ichigo et d'Orihime, Uryuu avait commencé à s'extravertir un peu. Mais il ne s'était jamais confié à aucun d'entre eux concernant sa vie. Il ne parlait jamais de lui.

Peut-être que ce dont il avait besoin, c'était quelqu'un d'un peu extérieur à leur mode de vie mais qui en savait juste assez pour le comprendre...

S'il n'y avait pas le fameux problème dont il n'avait pas encore connaissance entre Ichigo et Orihime, Sado aurait été parfaitement heureux rien qu'en voyant ses amis s'épanouir. Quoiqu'il se sentait un peu seul tout à coup.

_'Je devrais peut-être me trouver une perruche...'_

* * *

**_Au départ, je comptais continuer ce chapitre avec la suite de l'action, mais ça commençait à faire long. Donc j'ai préféré faire une transition ici._**

**_En espérant que ça vous a plu !_**

**_~Llyza_**


	9. Une Lumière

**_Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^_**

**_Désolée pour la très longue attente, j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai de nouveau le temps d'écrire._**

**_Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'arriver au bout de cette fic ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture et merci pour tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Une Lumière_**

* * *

Après avoir briefé Sado sur les derniers événements le temps de la pause de midi, Ichigo et compagnie retournèrent en classe pour leurs quelques dernières heures de cours de la journée.

Pendant le cours de littérature, particulièrement ennuyeux ce jour-là, le rouquin se perdit dans ses pensées. Il regardait paresseusement par la fenêtre et faisait défiler dans sa mémoire les différents moments passés avec Orihime depuis leur rêve commun. Il revoyait son joli visage tour à tour stupéfait, curieux, souriant, triste, rassuré, embarrassé, inquiet, tendre, nerveux et déterminé. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en à peine deux jours. Même si c'était lui qui courait le plus de risques, la situation était tout aussi mentalement difficile à supporter pour elle. Mais il savait qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, quoiqu'il fasse.

_'Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez Inoue'_, se dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers la droite, pour l'apercevoir par-dessus son épaule.

Et là, la demoiselle en question eut une réaction bizarre. Elle sursauta, écarquilla ses grands yeux gris de surprise et regarda Ichigo, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

_'Woh, c'était quoi ça? Est-ce que tout va bien?'_

Orihime haussa les épaules et fit une grimace qui, au grand étonnement du jeune homme, avait l'air de vouloir dire "Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe". C'était comme si...

_'... Inoue... est-ce que tu peux entendre mes pensées?'_

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête.

_'Ben v'là encore autre chose...'_, se dit-il, plus pour lui-même. Cette fois, Orihime ne réagit pas.

_'Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de penser à l'instant?'_

Elle fit non de la tête.

_'Donc apparemment tu ne peux pas m'entendre tout le temps... moi par contre, je ne t'ai pas encore entendue. Essaie de me dire quelque chose.'_

La jeune fille s'exécuta en fermant les yeux, les poings serrés, montrant son effort pour faire passer son message mental.

_'... j'entends rien. On dirait que ça ne marche que dans un sens...'_, transmit Ichigo au bout d'une minute de silence.

Sa nouvelle correspondante hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Kurosaki! Inoue! Vous pourrez bien attendre la fin des cours pour vous faire les yeux doux!", les interrompit la voix ennuyée d'Ochi-sensei.

Les deux ados devinrent instantanément rouges comme des tomates bien mûres, sous les regards assassins de tous les garçons de la classe.

"Kurosaki", continua le professeur avec un sourire sadique. "Puisque tu as été si attentif depuis le début de la leçon, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas lire ce magnifique poème devant la classe ?"

Énervé par la manie qu'avait Ochi-sensei de vouloir lui faire payer ses nombreuses absences passées, Ichigo se leva d'un coup. Seulement, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et s'effondra comme un bloc à côté de son banc.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime et Sado étaient debout, Uryuu et Tatsuki prêts à se lever. Et à part Keigo, Mizuiro et Chizuru, les deux amis d'Ichigo et la fervente admiratrice du corps d'Orihime, qui se doutaient qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond qu'un malaise, les autres étudiants étaient perdus face à l'évanouissement de l'effrayant Kurosaki et la panique de leur princesse.

Ochi-sensei avisa.

"Sado, relève Kurosaki et amène-le à l'infirmerie."

Le géant mexicain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il passa un bras d'Ichigo par-dessus son épaule et le soutint par la taille. Ichigo était toujours inconscient et, étant donné qu'il était plus petit que son colossal meilleur ami, ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol.

En les regardant quitter la pièce, Orihime était complètement fébrile. Elle aurait préféré les accompagner pour soigner le Shinigami.

"Inoue!", l'interpella le professeur.

"O-oui!"

"Huf... c'est bon, tu peux les rejoindre. Assure-toi qu'on s'occupe bien de Kurosaki", soupira la femme, abandonnant un instant son air strict.

"Oh, merci beaucoup Sensei!"

Et devant les têtes médusées des filles et les cœurs brisés des garçons, elle se précipita hors de la classe.

"Ah, les amours de jeunesse...", soupira Ochi-sensei en prenant un visage théâtralement nostalgique.

"C'est vrai que Sensei n'est plus toute jeune."

La seconde suivante, Keigo était étalé par terre, un trace rouge fumante sur le front, là où une craie l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

À l'infirmerie, Sado avait installé Ichigo sur le lit le plus au fond de la pièce, à l'abri des regards. Il savait qu'Orihime n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour le soigner, mais même si l'infirmière n'était pas là pour l'instant, elle pouvait arriver à tout moment. Avec le rideau tiré et la distance qui les séparaient du bureau, ils ne devraient pas être trop remarqués.

"Sado-kun?", fit la voix de la guérisseuse depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

"Ici, Inoue."

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune fille les rejoignit derrière le rideau, s'installa au chevet d'Ichigo et appela son Bouclier des Deux Cieux dans la plus grande concentration. Mais après quelques minutes, force était de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration.

Alors les deux petites fées qui maintenaient le Bouclier arrêtèrent leur œuvre, et Shun'ou, celle qui avait appris à la jeune fille comment utiliser ses pouvoirs, vint lui parler.

"Orihime, je crois qu'un rejet n'est pas applicable cette fois. Il n'a "rien" qu'on puisse guérir. J-"

"Q-quoi?", paniqua la jeune fille. "Mais il était parfaitement en forme! Cet évanouissement n'est pas normal. Nous devons absolument l'aider!"

"Inoue...", fit doucement la grosse voix de Sado. "Je crois que Shun'ou-san a une autre idée."

"A-ah... désolée Shun'ou-san. Je t'écoute."

"Ce n'est pas grave, passons. Je disais donc que je pense que tu peux l'aider à aller mieux en lui transmettant un peu de ton reiatsu."

"Comme hier avec le Hollow?", s'exclama la lycéenne.

"Oui en quelque sorte. Sauf qu'ici, Kurosaki-san ne va utiliser ton pouvoir."

"Explique-moi comment faire", s'empressa de demander Orihime, déterminée.

La petite fée sourit.

"Eh bien tu vois, c'est un peu comme donner du sang et heureusement, vos reiatsu, bien que différents, sont compatibles. Le plus simple est que tu le lui transmettes par la main. C'est le meilleur point d'entrée pour ce genre d'opération délicate."

Suivant les instructions de son minuscule professeur, Orihime prit délicatement la main d'Ichigo dans les siennes.

"Bien", reprit Shun'ou. "Il faut que tu concentres ton reiatsu dans tes mains et que tu le pousses vers Kurosaki-san. Mais surtout, il faut y aller très doucement et ne pas lui en donner trop!"

La jeune fille avait des questions plein la tête sur ce transfert peu orthodoxe mais elle en parlerait plus tard à Urahara.

Pour l'heure, elle devait aider le Shinigami. Elle ferma les yeux et redirigea son énergie vers ses mains.

Sado, resté en retrait pour ne pas déconcentrer son amie, put observer le phénomène que Karin lui avait décrit la veille. Les mains d'Orihime s'entouraient d'une lumière dorée. Il pouvait voir un peu de sueur perler sur le front de la belle rousse, montrant que la tâche n'était pas aisée. Mais il avait confiance. Elle leur avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était douée pour manipuler son reiatsu.

Bientôt, le halo illuminant les mains jointes d'Orihime et d'Ichigo commença à s'étendre, jusqu'à ce que tout le corps du jeune homme soit irradié.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Ichigo se sentait perdu quelque part dans le néant. Il n'était pas en train de dormir, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une issue.

_'Si je ne sors pas d'ici rapidement, les autres vont s'inquiéter... Inoue doit paniquer... Merde!'_

Mais au bout d'un moment à tourner en rond et à s'agiter dans cet espace infini, Ichigo croyait devenir fou.

_'Urahara-san avait bien dit que je risquais de le devenir. Mais je pensais pas ça arriverait aussi vite. Je peux pas me laisser aller maintenant. Je peux pas. Je peux PAS!'_

Mais même s'il essayait de la combattre à coup d'auto-conviction, une sourde angoisse prenait possession de lui, petit à petit. Il se sentait tellement mal.

_'Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. Mes amis, mon vieux, Yuzu et Karin... je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Inoue, est-ce qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose si je reste comme ça?'_

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Orihime travaillait consciencieusement à transférer son reiatsu à petite dose, quand elle l'entendit. Elle fut frappée par la détresse et le désespoir qui résonnait dans ses paroles.

_'Inoue, je suis désolé. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir entrainée là-dedans. Pardonne-moi... Aaaaaah ! Mais à quoi ça sert de te demander pardon si je ne te revois plus jamais ?!'_

C'était comme si son petit cœur tendre venait de se briser. Et ça se ressentit dans le flux de son énergie et elle pouvait voir son reiatsu rebrousser chemin au lieu de continuer à alimenter Ichigo

"Inoue?", l'appela Sado, intrigué.

"Kurosaki-kun!", commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Il est perdu... i-il ne sait pas comment revenir!"

"Orihime !", intervint Shun'ou. "Reste calme, il faut que tu continues à lui insuffler un peu de ton reiatsu. C'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir."

Les larmes prêtent à couler, la jeune fille reprit sa tâche d'une main tremblante.

"Oi, Femme!", fit soudain la voix de Tsubaki à ses côtés. Ce petit elfe de combat était en train de montrer ses poings, histoire de manifester son mécontentement. "Ressaisis-toi! C'est pas en pleurnichant que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes. Utilise tes tripes pour une fois, bordel!"

"Tsubaki-kun..."

Se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un être aussi petit aurait été ressenti comme humiliant par beaucoup, mais Orihime savait que Tsubaki voulait l'aider, maladroitement, à sa manière.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et expira tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons pour se calmer. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses iris gris étaient plus féroces que jamais.

_'Accroche-toi Kurosaki-kun. Cette fois, je serai ta force.'_

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Ses mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux, recroquevillé dans une position fœtale, Ichigo se laissait errer dans un océan noir d'anxiété. Dès qu'il s'était adressé à Orihime par la pensée, sans même s'être rendu compte qu'elle l'avait entendu, sa tête avait commencé à le faire souffrir. C'était comme si quelqu'un était en train de marteler l'intérieur de son crâne. C'était insupportable. Il fallait que ça s'arrête et vite, sinon il allait y rester.

Depuis combien de temps il était là? 10 minutes? 30? Si peu de temps sur toute une vie mais assez pour commencer à perdre la raison.

_'Je ne saurai jamais s'ils sont en danger, s'il leur arrive quelque chose. Si je sors un jour de cet enfer, ils seront peut-être tous déjà m- huh?'_

D'un seul coup, la douleur avait cessé. Profitant de ce répit, Ichigo se détendit un peu et regarda autour de lui. C'était différent d'il y a quelques minutes. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un peu moins sombre. Le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus calme, envahit par une sorte de sentiment de plénitude. Il avait déjà ressenti ça... Instinctivement, il tendit une main vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la lumière. Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur quelque chose de doux et fut soudainement happé vers le haut.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Orihime avait appliqué à la lettre les conseils de Shun'ou et elle sut qu'elle arriverait à ramener Ichigo quand elle vit ses sourcils se détendre imperceptiblement.

"On dirait que la Belle au Bois Dormant ne va tarder à se réveiller", remarqua Tsubaki, sarcastique. "J'ai plus rien à faire ici."

La jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

"Merci Tsubaki-kun! Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi! Merci à toi aussi Shun'ou-san!"

La petite fée lui rendit son sourire tandis que Tsubaki lui tournait le dos pour ne pas montrer son embarras.

"C'est pas encore fini, alors concentre-toi!", termina-t-il avant de retourner à l'état d'épingle à cheveux avec Shun'ou.

Orihime échangea un regard rassuré avec Sado, qui était tendu depuis la rechute de leur ami.

"Ah...", fit soudain le géant en regardant Ichigo.

La belle reporta son attention sur son patient et sentit la main du garçon se resserrer autour de la sienne.

Et, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était effondré, Ichigo se redressa sur son lit, la respiration irrégulière.

Il avait beau être revenu dans son monde, dès que la sensation de bien-être l'avait quitté, l'angoisse avait repris sa place dans ses entrailles. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Orihime n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du Shinigami et sa pauvre petite main, qu'il serrait toujours, commençait à lui faire mal tellement il s'y accrochait. Elle devait le rassurer.

"Kurosaki-kun...", murmura-t-elle pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer légèrement en reconnaissant sa voix. Et enfin, il la regarda.

Chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre la peur d'avoir failli perdre un être cher. Orihime avait cru revivre le jour où Ulquiorra avait pratiquement tué le Shinigami sous ses yeux, tandis qu'Ichigo avait à nouveau ressenti cette insécurité qu'il avait d'abord expérimentée quand Rukia avait été ramenée de force à la Soul Society pour y être exécutée. Et beaucoup plus récemment, quand Orihime avait dû suivre Ulquiorra au Hueco Mundo pour leur éviter à tous d'être tués par les Arrancars.

"*sniff*...Kurosaki-kun!"

Submergée par le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait, Orihime avait laissé couler une larme avant de se jeter au cou du Shinigami.

Sado, qui s'était assis une fois la tension retombée, fut un peu étonné de ce geste. La princesse ne se permettait jamais ce genre d'élan d'habitude, elle restait plutôt réservée. Les seules personnes qu'elle avait osé enlacer jusque-là, c'était Tatsuki et Rukia. Et elle savait qu'Ichigo n'était pas habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection.

Pourtant, le colosse vit son meilleur ami se détendre considérablement et sa respiration redevenir régulière. Et il comprit que c'était exactement ce dont le rouquin avait besoin quand il le vit répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

La brume se dissipait dans la tête d'Ichigo.

_'Ah... c'était donc ça'_, se dit-il, soudain empli de bien-être. Il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras d'Orihime et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure chatoyante.

La jeune fille se sentit atteindre un nouveau sommet de bonheur. Il était là, bien vivant et réveillé, à la serrer contre lui.

"La lumière, c'était toi hein?", lui murmura-t-il, pour ne pas briser le moment. "Merci Inoue. Je suis de retour."

"J-je t'ai entendu me parler tu sais", lui répondit-elle tout aussi bas. "Tu avais l'air d'aller tellement mal, j'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais plus jamais les yeux."

"C'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien."

Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés, avant d'être interrompus par un :

"Ahem..."

Les deux ados se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix. Le rideau avait été tiré et laissait voir une Tatsuki dont le sourcil droit menaçait de disparaître dans sa crinière d'ébène, flanquée d'Uryuu, Mizuiro, Keigo et Chizuru.

Le Quincy remontait ses lunettes sur son nez et arborait un rictus.

"Hn, vous auriez pu attendre d'être seul pour ça. Sado-kun ne sait plus où se mettre. Et dire qu'on s'inquiétait."

Orihime et Ichigo ne comprirent pas tout-de-suite où le binoclard voulait en venir et avec la même expression interrogative, ils regardèrent leur grand ami. En effet, ce dernier essayait de poser ses yeux n'importe où sauf sur eux.

"Ichigo! Sale traître!", se mit à geindre Keigo. "On est amis non? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un super plan pour peloter Inoue-san!"

"Enlève tes sales pattes tout-de-suite Kurosaki!", hurla Chizuru à son tour. "Personne ne touchera la merveilleuse poitrine de ma Hime à part moi!"

Et c'est là qu'Orihime et Ichigo se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs joues prirent feu et ils firent chacun un bond en arrière en un grand "Waaaah!".

Entre temps, Tatsuki avait assommé la perverse.

"Tu as encore moins le droit de la toucher, obsédée!"

Et Mizuiro avait piétiné l'ego du pleurnichard.

"Allons allons Asano-san, quand on est juste une connaissance, on ne demande pas ce genre de chose. Et Ichigo t'aurais sûrement déjà frappé si tu avais essayé de poser ne fut-ce qu'un doigt sur Inoue-san."

"Aarg, mais pourquoi toutes ces formalitéeeeheeees?!", pleurait Keigo.


	10. Un Papillon

**_Merci de tout cœur à tous ceux qui me suivent encore après tout ce temps, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Un Papillon_**

* * *

Quand tout le monde fut remis de ses émotions, la situation fut expliquée aux nouveaux venus.

"Hn... je peux me tromper mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la communication par la pensée qui est à l'origine du problème", dit hypothétiquement Uryuu. "Urahara-san aura sûrement une explication."

"Ouais, on devait de toute façon passer le voir aujourd'hui", répondit Ichigo.

"Je viens avec vous", ajouta Sado.

"Etant donné que Sado-kun a assisté au "traitement", il sera plus utile que moi pour donner des détails", reprit le Quincy. "Je vais raccompagner Arisawa-san puis rentrer directement, j'ai des choses à régler à la maison. Vous m'expliquerez demain comment ça s'est passé. Je vous suggère d'en faire autant Kojima-san, Asano-san, Honshou-san."

Les trois concernés comprirent au regard insistant du premier de classe qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas trop. Mizuiro ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à taper sur le clavier de son téléphone. Keigo et Chizuru, eux, n'appréciaient que modérément cette invitation forcée à quitter leurs amis.

"Très bien", dit Keigo d'un air profondément vexé. "Mais Ichigo, ne profite pas de mon absence pour encore-"

"Oui oui Asano-san, vos exigences seront considérées avec la plus grande attention", le coupa Mizuiro en l'attrapant par le col et en le traînant par terre derrière lui.

"Oi Mizuiro! J'aimerais que tu montres un peu plus de respect envers ton meilleur ami!", s'exclama l'idiot, ramassant la poussière.

"De qui parlez-vous, Asano-san?"

Et avant de suivre les deux garçons, Chizuru lança un regard noir à Ichigo.

"Je me vengerai, Kurosaki!"

Les cinq personnes encore présentes dans l'infirmerie restèrent un instant silencieuses devant tant d'idiotie.

"Bon!", fit soudain Uryuu en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tatsuki, qui tressaillit à ce contact inattendu. "Allons-y Arisawa-san."

Et il la poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

"M-mais Ishida!", essaya-t-elle vainement de protester.

Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés pour être hors de vue, Uryuu se pencha vers elle.

"Arisawa-san", lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il brisait les règles de la bienséance en restant si proche de la jeune fille.

La judoka prit une magnifique teinte rouge pivoine et se raidit en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme presque la toucher.

"O-oui?"

"Il vaut mieux leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je pense que ça peut être une bonne chose s'ils peuvent se parler ouvertement. Ça pourrait les aider à mieux comprendre ce qui leur arrive et, qui sait, à les mettre sur une piste pour résoudre le problème."

"Et Sado?"

"Kurosaki et Inoue-san sont ses amis les plus proches et il s'inquiète pour eux. Il a besoin d'être rassuré. Mais Sado-kun est une personne sensible et sensée, et s'il sent qu'ils ont besoin d'espace, je sais qu'il se mettra à l'écart."

Tatsuki soupira, cédant aux arguments du Quincy.

"D'accord..."

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, histoire de retrouver ses esprits, et décida de se venger pour l'avoir fait se sentir si vulnérable.

Aussi, quand elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique, Uryuu fut parcouru de frissons.

"Eh bien, puisque tu me l'as si chaleureusement proposé, j'accepte que tu me raccompagnes, Ishida", dit-elle sournoisement. "Je dois aller faire des courses avant de rentrer. Tu ne verras aucune objection à porter les sacs pour moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Le pauvre garçon était pris au piège et se rendit d'un air tragique:

"Huf... très bien."

Cela dit, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

"Hehehe", rit Orihime.

Elle avait vu la réaction de sa meilleure amie quand le Quincy l'avait touchée.

_'Je crois bien que Tatsuki-chan a le béguin!'_

Pendant qu'elle était dans son petit monde, Sado se leva et désigna la sortie du doigt à Ichigo qui acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, puis quitta la pièce.

Orihime pensait toujours au visage rosi de la judoka avec ravissement et ne remarqua pas le regard intense que le Shinigami posait sur elle.

Il la contemplait. Alors qu'il n'avait peut-être passé qu'une heure dans le néant, c'était suffisant pour changer sa vision de la vie. En l'occurrence, avoir cette rayonnante créature aux longs cheveux auburn, aux doux et grands yeux gris, et au sourire chaleureux à ses côtés avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

_'Et dire qu'elle manque de confiance en elle... on devrait peut-être lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être parfaite. Si elle était différente de ce qu'elle est maintenant, elle ne serait pas l'Inoue que nous aimons tant.'_

Quand, enfin, Orihime sortit de sa petite rêverie et vit que Sado n'était plus là, elle se tourna vers Ichigo pour l'interroger.

"Kurosaki-kun, où est... Sado...-kun...?"

Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Elle avait peur de s'imaginer des choses et de se donner des faux espoirs, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la couvait littéralement de son regard chocolat.

À un moment, Ichigo eut une drôle de sensation dans le ventre et se rendit vite compte qu'elle venait d'Orihime. C'était comme si son être était envahi de millions de petits papillons colorés qui venaient lui chatouiller les entrailles. Et probablement en réponse aux sentiments de la jeune fille, il se sentit gêné et rougir.

"Ch-Chad est parti devant. Il nous attend à la sortie de l'école."

"Ok..."

Un peu embarrassés d'être à nouveau seuls depuis leur réveil chamboulé du matin-même, il y eu un blanc qui dura une bonne minute. Jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime décide de se reprendre en main. Elle se frappa les joues un bon coup.

"Inoue?!", sursauta Ichigo en la voyant faire.

Elle se leva et s'adressa à lui, déterminée.

"Allez Kurosaki-kun! On va aller chez Urahara-san et en finir avec ce phénomène bizarre!", déclara-t-elle sur un ton enjoué en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever du lit.

"Heh, t'as raison", lui répondit Ichigo avec un sourire en coin et en acceptant la main qu'elle lui offrait. "On va lui botter le cul à ce phénomène!"

Il se leva et, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis deux jours, il se trouva tout proche de la jeune fille.

Orihime sentit son cerveau s'éteindre quelques secondes en admirant ce profil anguleux, ferme, aux traits bien dessinés, et ces épaules larges et rassurantes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fit un effort qui lui sembla surhumain pour détourner les yeux et se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

_'Encore?'_, pensa Ichigo, une main sur son ventre papillonnant.

Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tatsuki, il y avait quelques années déjà. Elle avait entendu des filles de leur classe parler de la sensation que leur procurait la proximité d'une personne spéciale à leurs yeux. À l'époque, il avait trouvé ça stupide et s'en foutait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser une fille. Or, il était à présent capable, bien malgré lui, de ressentir les sentiments d'une jeune femme. Et, la jeune femme en question éprouvait cette sensation étrange quand elle était avec lui.

_'Ça veut dire que je suis "spécial" pour elle?'_, s'interrogea-t-il.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ne traine pas, il ne faut pas faire attendre Sado-kun trop longtemps", l'appela la jeune fille, tout sourire en lui faisant des grands signes.

Cette fois par contre, il pouvait jurer que les papillons ne venaient pas d'elle.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Uryuu suivait la championne de judo dans les allées du supermarché. Il la regardait distraitement choisir ses aliments, quand son attention fut retenue par un pot de pâte de haricots rouges. Instantanément, il revoyait Orihime déguster son plat préféré, une expression enfantine et ravie sur le visage. Ce souvenir ne manqua pas de lui arracher un très discret petit rire.

Même si elle ne le laissait pas percevoir, Tatsuki était tout-à-fait consciente de la présence du Quincy derrière elle. Elle se sentait inexplicablement tendue et, quand elle l'entendit émettre ce presque imperceptible petit rire, elle se retourna vivement, prête à lui crier dessus s'il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais elle comprit vite pourquoi ce garçon, qui ne laissait pourtant jamais paraitre ce genre d'émotion, était amusé.

_'Orihime...'_

La tendresse qu'elle éprouvait toujours en pensant à sa meilleure amie était bien présente, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Comme si son cœur se tordait. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. La jeune fille honnête qu'elle était ne pouvait pas garder ce poids pour elle. Alors elle décida de directement aborder le sujet.

"Ishida, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu en pinçais pour Orihime. Est-ce que... je me trompe?"

"C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Inoue-san", répondit Uryuu.

La manière dont il avait répondu, sans la moindre d'hésitation, fit mal à Tatsuki.

_'Pourquoi il a fallu que je pose cette stupide question ?', _se gronda-t-elle mentalement. _'Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire s'il aime Orihime...'_

La judoka était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer qu'elle puisse réellement éprouver quelque chose de spécial pour le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

"Mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour Kurosaki", reprit le binoclard. "Ce que je trouve plutôt incompréhensible d'ailleurs, c'est un idiot."

"Donc tu es bien amoureux d'elle", déclara Tatsuki, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_'Elle est... jalouse?'_, s'aperçut le Quincy. S'il disait qu'il n'en était pas heureux, il mentirait. Mais en même temps, il se rendait compte de la torture que ça devait être pour Tatsuki. Elle aimait Orihime comme une sœur, et que cette dernière devienne un objet de jalousie devait être très dur à supporter.

Ainsi, pour mettre fin au tourment de la jeune fille, Uryuu détourna la tête et répondit de but en blanc:

"Non, plus maintenant."

Elle réagit immédiatement en relevant vers lui des yeux remplis d'un espoir mal dissimulé.

"Et depuis", continua-t-il en plantant son regard perçant dans celui de la judoka, "je suis passé à autre chose."

En lisant dans les yeux bleus profonds d'Uryuu, Tatsuki crut y déceler ce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait y voir.

Et, l'espace d'une minute, les deux adolescents s'étaient perdus dans un monde où rien n'existait en dehors d'eux.

"Maman! Pourquoi i' bougent pas les gens-là?!", s'exclama un petit garçon qui passait à proximité, accompagné de sa mère qui le tenait par la main.

En les apercevant, la dame cacha un sourire lourd de sens derrière sa main.

"Il ne faut pas les déranger mon chéri", dit-elle doucement à son fils. "Ils ont probablement eu le coup de foudre."

"Un coup de foudre?!", s'écria le gamin. "Mais c'est pas dangereux ça Maman?!"

"Hehe mais non mon grand", répondit-elle amusée. "Le plus grand danger, ce sont les bisous et les câlins, hehehe."

"Beeerk!"

Le temps que la petite famille s'éloigne, Uryuu et Tatsuki étaient tellement embarrassés qu'ils n'osaient pas poser leurs yeux ailleurs que sur leurs pieds.

"Bon eeeuuh", fit la voix hésitante de la jeune fille. "Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vais à la caisse. Heeum, tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu veux."

"Hn", fut la courte réponse de son compagnon.

Et ils se séparèrent. Ça leur donnerait un peu de répit à tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de calmer leurs poitrines affolées et de prendre un peu de recul sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_'Un coup de foudre, hein?'_

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Sur le trajet qui les menait à la boutique d'Urahara, trois jeunes gens marchaient dans un silence confortable.

Sado ouvrait la marche, se demandant s'il allait pouvoir adopter un petit animal de compagnie avec sa prochaine paye. Derrière lui, Ichigo avançait légèrement en retrait d'Orihime. La jeune fille pensait à cet étrange transfert de reiatsu qu'elle avait dû effectuer pour sortir le Shinigami de son coma.

'_C'est comme si ça avait agi comme un médicament…'_

Ichigo fixait le dos de son amie avec insistance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école, il avait commencé à ressentir comme un manque. Et il se sentait de moins en moins bien.

'_J'étais tellement bien pourtant tout à l'heure avec Inoue… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?'_

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle et, comme par magie, il réussit à se calmer un peu. Mais son esprit s'embruma et il ne put plus penser qu'à une seule chose :

'_Inoue… j'ai besoin d'Inoue… j'ai besoin… de lumière'_

* * *

**_Alors désolée s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition ^^_**

**_Mais je me suis amusée rien qu'en incrustant Keigo et Mizuiro pour un court instant :p_**


	11. Une Dépendance

**_New chap ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Une Dépendance_**

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la boutique d'Urahara, Sado eut comme une intuition. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait comme une pression dans l'air. Il se retourna pour demander à ses amis s'il la sentait aussi et vit quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir. Quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Ichigo s'approchait d'Orihime comme un zombie, le regard vague, et tendait les bras pour l'attraper.

"Inoue- !", essaya-t-il de prévenir, mais trop tard.

La jeune femme l'avait regardé curieusement avant de sursauter et de pousser un petit cri quand les bras du rouquin se refermèrent sur elle.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun ?! J-je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Mais le garçon ne semblait pas l'entendre. Au grand embarras d'Orihime, il se contentait d'enfouir son visage dans sa longue chevelure et de marmonner :

« Je suis bien ici… je veux plus partir… plus jamais partir… j'veux rester là… plus bouger…»

Le géant et la belle étaient tétanisés. A peine Ichigo était-il sorti d'un coma inopiné qu'il se mettait à se comporter comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas être séparé de son doudou.

Le doudou en question, bien que complètement confuse face à cette nouvelle bizarrerie, réagit la première.

"Sado-kun, va chercher Urahara-san s'il te plait. Moi, je vais essayer de faire avancer Kurosaki-kun."

"Tu es sûre ?", demanda le colosse, dubitatif.

La tâche paraissait en effet ardue, vu la manière dont le Shinigami remplaçant la serrait tout contre lui.

"Oui", assura son amie. "Et tant qu'il est avec moi, il ira bien. Mais il faut qu'Urahara-san le voie le plus vite possible. Et dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie, Kurosaki-kun m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup."

"Ok."

Ainsi, Sado se mit à courir, pas du tout rassuré.

'_Je n'aime pas ça… Ils vont faire une proie facile pour les Hollows… Ishida !'_

Et tout en continuant sa course, il appela le Quincy.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Comme promis, Uryuu portait les sacs de courses de Tatsuki. Mais l'ambiance était tendue. Après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et l'intervention du petit garçon au supermarché, ils n'arrivaient plus à se regarder dans les yeux et encore moins à se parler.

C'était tellement étrange comme situation. Aucun des deux adolescents n'avait jamais éprouvé pareils sentiments auparavant. Des sentiments développés en deux jours seulement ! Ça avait quelque chose de vraiment insécurisant. Est-ce que les « coups de foudre » étaient toujours aussi difficiles à gérer ?

Ils furent sauvés par la sonnerie du téléphone du jeune homme, qui répondit dès qu'il put déposer son fardeau.

Tatsuki l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il avait retrouvé son air sévère. Et même si elle préférait le voir sourire, elle trouva que son attitude un peu « businessman » était terriblement attirante.

'_Sérieusement, mais à quoi je pense ? Je suis vraiment en train de devenir une midinette ! Reprends-toi un peu ma fille! Tu es championne en arts martiaux, pas une princesse soupirant sur son balcon!'_ se coacha-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle entendit Uryuu raccrocher et là, inévitablement, il lui adressa la parole.

"C'était Sado-kun. Apparemment, Kurosaki est encore en train de créer des problèmes."

"Orihime va bien ?!", s'inquiéta immédiatement la judoka.

"Oui, mais je dois la rejoindre pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans une situation délicate si un Hollow attaque."

"Je comprends…", souffla-t-elle, étrangement soulagée à l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver seule. "Je dois avouer que je me sentirai plus tranquille si je la sais en sécurité."

Le Quincy savait qu'il ne devait pas trainer mais il se sentait gêné de l'abandonner comme ça. Il reprit les sacs remplis de victuailles et les tendit à la jeune fille.

"Désolé pour les courses…"

Quand leurs mains s'effleurèrent, ce fut comme une décharge pour Tatsuki. Son cœur était parti dans un rythme effréné sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Et elle paniqua. Dans un mouvement un peu trop brusque, elle s'écarta du garçon et le fuit du regard, honteuse de sa faiblesse.

Sur le moment, Uryuu ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle le trouve tout à coup si repoussant. Il se sentait inexplicablement vexé.

'_Pourtant, je pensais que…'_

Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Et il détestait se tromper. Il avait l'impression de s'être lui-même trahi en laissant son imagination prendre le dessus sur la logique. Et sans demander son reste, il s'en alla.

Tatsuki ne pouvait plus bouger.

"… C'était quoi ça ?...", s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

L'atmosphère avait complètement changé. I peine une heure, elle était pourtant heureuse d'être en compagnie du jeune homme. Tout allait bien... avant qu'elle ne parle.

_'Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui demande s'il était amoureux d'Orihime?!'_

Depuis deux jours, elle se sentait un peu comme dans un rêve. Mais les choses étaient soudainement devenues beaucoup plus réelles quand elle avait ressenti de la jalousie envers sa meilleure amie.

La pauvre n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses propres réactions. Elle se sentait si… fragile. C'était tellement déroutant. Et elle allait avoir du mal à supporter ça très longtemps. Si c'était ça l'amour, elle n'était pas sûre de le vouloir. Ça lui faisait peur.

Pourtant, son ventre papillonnait encore du contact des doigts d'Uryuu. Inconsciemment, elle tordait sa chemise à l'endroit où elle sentait son cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier.

"… Il faut que ça s'arrête…"

Elle allait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours et se focaliser sur ce qui était vraiment important : le bien-être d'Orihime. Ishida Uryuu était juste… juste un camarade de classe.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

"Kurosaki-kun ?", appela doucement la jolie rousse.

"Hm ?", émit Ichigo, le visage logé dans le creux du cou d'Orihime.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?"

"… Bien… très bien…"

Orihime réfléchissait à un moyen de le faire avancer pour faire gagner du temps à Urahara. Elle dut finalement se résoudre à passer ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, s'efforçant d'oublier sa gêne. Ainsi, en le tenant de toutes ses forces et en se décalant un peu sur le côté, elle pouvait le faire marcher avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Uryuu les avait rejoints. En voyant la position inconfortable d'Orihime, il avait tenté de l'aider en passant le bras droit d'Ichigo sur ses épaules, mais ce dernier l'avait violemment repoussé et serrait la princesse de plus belle. Le fier Quincy dut rendre les armes et le petit groupe se remit en marche.

Bien qu'Orihime fut concentrée sur sa tâche, elle avait eu le temps de remarquer les ondes négatives qui émanaient du premier de classe et le trouvait plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Ishida-kun ?", s'enquit-elle.

"Inoue-san ?", répondit-il, l'air distant.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?", demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Uryuu soupira. Il jeta un œil à son idiot de cousin et à la manière dont les deux adolescents se tenaient l'un contre l'autre.

"Si tout pouvait être aussi simple…", dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait tout haut.

"Ishida-kun ?"

En entendant son amie l'appeler une nouvelle fois, le garçon sortit de ses pensées sombres.

"Tout va bien Inoue-san. J'ai juste fait une erreur de jugement et ça me contrarie un peu. Pas de quoi être inquiet.", termina-t-il en tentant de sourire mais échouant lamentablement.

Heureusement pour lui, Sado revenait accompagné d'Urahara et Tessai, ce qui empêcha Orihime de lui poser d'autres questions.

"Inoue-dono", salua poliment le Nécromancien. "Laissez-moi vous débarrasser."

Il voulut séparer Ichigo de la jeune fille en le tirant par les épaules, mais dut arrêter un crochet du droit fulgurant du Shinigami, qui restait résolument collé à sa prisonnière.

"Merci de votre sollicitude Tessai-san", salua Orihime du mieux qu'elle put dans sa position. "Mais Kuroaski-kun ne semble laisser personne l'éloigner de moi depuis qu'il est comme ça…"

Le gérant observa succinctement la situation dans laquelle les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient et finit par dire :

"Mieux vaut retourner en vitesse à la boutique et séparer Kurosaki-san de vous le plus rapidement possible. Ne perdons pas de temps, Sado-san m'a déjà expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'est passé tout-à-l'heure à l'infirmerie du lycée."

"Inoue-dono", reprit Tessai. "Puis-je vous suggérer d'utiliser votre bouclier des Trois Cieux pour vous déplacer plus facilement ?"

La lycéenne le regarda un instant, ses yeux grands ouverts et s'exclama :

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! Tessai-san, vous êtes un génie !"

Le compliment fit apparaitre des petites rougeurs sur les joues de l'homme en tablier.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Sado et Orihime attendaient dans l'arrière-boutique qu'Urahara et Tessai reviennent avec les « outils » nécessaires à l'opération qu'ils voulaient mener.

Au vu de l'état dans lequel Ichigo se trouvait, il était pratiquement impossible de communiquer avec lui et le Nécromancien avait été contraint à l'assommer. Mais même dans son sommeil, il semblait aller mal dès qu'il était éloigné d'Orihime. Aussi lui caressait-elle les cheveux, la tête du rouquin posée sur ses genoux.

Tous les deux attendaient en silence, s'interrogeant sur l'avenir de leur précieux ami. Ils pensaient aussi à l'air décontenancé du Quincy avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Uryuu avait dit n'être plus d'aucune utilité pour l'instant, qu'il devait rentrer et réfléchir à tête reposée sur certaines choses. Quelque chose avait dû se passer quand il était avec Tatsuki… Mais quoi ?

'_Tatsuki-chan… elle doit encore s'inquiéter. Dès que Kurosaki-kun ira mieux, j'irai la voir.'_, se promit la jeune fille.

Mais est-ce qu'Ichigo allait s'en tirer ? Son anxiété devait se lire sur son visage pour que le colosse mexicain brise le silence :

"Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, Inoue. C'est Ichigo après tout."

Cette simple assurance que le garçon qu'elle aimait avait déjà survécu à tant de dangers arracha un petit sourire à la jeune fille.

"Tu as sans doute raison, Sado-kun."

Elle écartait une mèche du front du jeune homme quand il montra des signes de réveil. Ichigo gémit et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage d'Orihime penché vers lui, ses longs cheveux auburn tombant sur le côté. Il ressentit immédiatement le flot d'émotions que son éveil avait provoqué chez son amie et il en fut troublé.

En voyant qu'il avait l'air d'être sorti de son état de « dépendance », elle lui offrit son plus radieux sourire.

"Kurosaki-kun, tu vas mieux !"

A ce moment, Ichigo se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il était, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'assit brusquement.

"Ou-oauis, ça va… Désolé de vous avoir inquiété…"

Sado lui fit signe de la tête qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et Orihime sourit de plus belle.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?", leur demanda le Shinigami remplaçant. "J'arrive pas vraiment à me souvenir."

Et comme à son habitude, Urahara choisit son moment pour faire son entrée.

"Aaah Kurosaki-san ! Je vois que vous êtes de retour parmi nous ! Laissez-moi vous éclairer sur les derniers événements", s'exclama-t-il théâtralement. "Mais d'abord", continua-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique, "nous allons devoir procéder à une petite opération."

Ichigo fulminait déjà.

'_Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois que je croise ce type, je finis par me mettre en colère ?!'_

* * *

**_Ne me tuez pas!_**

**_Tatsuki et Ishida, c'est pas fini! Juste qu'avec leur caractère, ça ne pouvait pas se faire aussi facilement ;)_**


	12. Une tension

_**Wouhouuuuu ça fait super longtemps !**_

_**Désolée hein, mais j'étais à un grand tournant de ma vie : finir les études et trouver du travail. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai fait une bonne relecture de cette fic et j'ai corrigé quelques petites choses par-ci par-là. **_

_**Et voici enfin la suite ! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Une Tension**_

* * *

Urahara tenait dans ses bras un étrange instrument qui n'était pas sans rappeler une seringue. En voyant la taille démesurée de l'engin, Ichigo ne put réprimer un frisson. Le gérant semblait content de son petit effet et arborait son air le plus faussement innocent.

"Urahara-san", reprit le jeune homme. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Ceci, Kurosaki-san, est un instrument unique au monde qu'on ne peut trouver que dans les coffres de la Douzième division!", s'exclama triomphalement l'homme aux getas.

"... Dans ce cas, je peux savoir pourquoi vous en avez un?... Quoique en fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir", soupira Ichigo.

"C'est pourtant une question tout à fait pertinente, Kurosaki-san! Et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. Quand j'ai été contraint de quitter le Sereitei, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de laisser derrière moi tant d'objets qui pourraient peut-être m'être utile un jour. Alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'emprunter les plans de cette magnifique machine et ainsi j'ai pu la reconstruire ici!"

Le jeune homme fut un peu alarmé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Et... vous l'avez déjà testée au moins?"

"Non!", s'écria joyeusement Urahara. "Ça rendra l'expérience d'autant plus intéressante."

Sado commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre ses deux amis sous le bras et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais, encore une fois, ils étaient bien obligés de faire confiance à ce scientifique qui, malgré les apparences, était un pur génie.

Orihime ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Les expériences inconnues auxquelles ils devaient faire face l'effrayaient un peu. Mais si tout ça pouvait aider son sauveur à guérir, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

"D'accord Urahara-san", dit-elle en se levant. "Dites-nous ce qu'on doit faire."

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage du gérant devant la détermination de la lycéenne.

"Très bien Inoue-san. J'ai besoin que, comme hier, vous vous concentriez pour faire émaner votre reiatsu."

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à se concentrer, mais fut coupée dans son élan.

"Urahara-san", fit Ichigo toujours méfiant. "Vous pouvez au moins me certifier que ça ne lui fera aucun mal? Je refuse qu'Inoue subisse un traitement douloureux par ma faute-"

"Kurosaki-kun", le coupa Orihime. "Je ne le fais pas 'à cause de toi' mais 'pour toi'. Je le fais parce que je le veux. Personne ne m'y force."

Tous connaissaient le courage de la princesse, mais le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve les laissait sans voix.

Elle se radoucit cependant très vite. Elle sourit et détourna les yeux en rosissant.

"Et puis, je sais que Kurosaki-kun ne laissera rien m'arriver."

Cette petite phrase fit plus de bien à Ichigo qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Le fait qu'elle continue à lui accorder sa confiance malgré son état préoccupant, comptait beaucoup pour lui.

"Bon!", finit par dire Urahara pour interrompre le moment. "Et si on s'y mettait? Le plus rapidement nous en aurons fini, au mieux ce sera pour tout le monde."

Orihime hocha à nouveau de la tête et s'exécuta. Bientôt, elle fut entourée d'une aura orangée, ses cheveux flottant sous l'effet de l'énergie qu'elle déployait. La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Ichigo en la regardant fut que s'il ne la connaissait pas, il l'aurait prise pour un ange tombé du ciel, tellement elle rayonnait.

"Parfait Inoue-san", complimenta le gérant. "Ce que je vais faire maintenant est comme une prise de sang mais avec votre reiatsu. Ça ne vous fera pas mal mais vous risquez fort d'être prise de sensations de vertiges. Tessai-san?"

"Oui Urahara-dono", répondit le Nécromancien qui se tenait derrière Orihime. "Je suis prêt."

"Faites-moi signe dès que j'atteins la limite."

"Bien."

L'homme aux getas se mit alors à tirer de toutes ses forces sur la partie arrière de sa machine et le reiatsu de la jeune fille fut aspiré petit à petit. Au bout d'une minute, le visage d'Orihime commença à montrer des petits signes de fatigue et le grand homme en tablier cria:

"Stop!"

Il s'apprêta à rattraper la jeune femme, étourdie par l'opération. Mais Ichigo, qui avait ressenti le malaise de son amie, fut plus rapide et elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

"Inoue? Ça va?!"

Orihime s'accrocha aux avant-bras du garçon et reprit ses esprits. Pour le tranquilliser, elle lui sourit.

"Tout va bien Kurosaki-kun. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

"Kurosaki-dono", appela Tessai. "Veuillez installer Inoue-dono sur le futon. Je vais lui chercher un bout de chocolat pour qu'elle se sente mieux."

Soutenant son amie, qui avait encore un peu de mal à tenir debout, Ichigo se dirigea vers la couchette et aida Orihime à s'allonger.

De son côté, Urahara sortit de sa pompe à reiatsu un petit récipient contenant ce qu'il venait de prélever sur la jeune fille, le déposa sur la table basse et replaça un récipient vide dans le compartiment de la machine.

"Kurosaki-san, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de votre reiatsu également. Ce sera plus simple pour étudier votre problème."

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il en avait seulement besoin pour reconstituer l'effet que la fusion des deux énergies avait produit sur le Hollow de la veille.

Sado décida d'aller s'asseoir près d'Orihime, histoire que son meilleur ami se sente plus tranquille.

Ichigo alla se mettre en position, appela son reiatsu à se manifester et anticipa les sensations de vertiges. Mais cette fois, Tessai ne donna pas de signal pour arrêter l'opération et, quand ce fut fini, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Curieux, Ichigo demanda au gérant la raison de cette différence de réaction entre Orihime et lui.

"Tout simplement parce que vous avez une réserve d'énergie plus conséquente que celle d'Inoue-san", expliqua ce dernier en retirant le second récipient de la machine.

Le Shinigami remplaçant retourna auprès de ses camarades d'infortune pour trouver Orihime assise sur le futon, en train de joyeusement grignoter un morceau de chocolat, Sado et Tessai l'observant avec amusement.

Il s'installa près d'eux et demanda à la guérisseuse comment elle se sentait.

"On ne peut mieux Kurosaki-kun!", lui répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. "Ce chocolat est délicieux! Même si j'y aurais bien ajoute ma touche personnelle..."

"Je n'en doute pas...", rit nerveusement le garçon.

Maintenant qu'il était tout à fait rassuré sur l'état de la jolie rousse, Ichigo jugea qu'il était tant d'avoir quelques explications.

"Bon, vous allez enfin pouvoir me dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé."

"Je vous demande juste encore quelques minutes de patience, Kurosaki-san", s'excusa Urahara. "Je reviens dès que j'en ai fini avec ceci.", termina-t-il en désignant les conteneurs de reiatsu et il quitta la pièce.

~~~~ 0000 ~~~~

Le petit comité était installé à la table basse, sirotant le thé que Tessai venait de leur servir. Orihime avait repris toutes ses couleurs et racontait frénétiquement à son public sa dernière aventure au pays des petits hommes bleus. Mais Ichigo et Sado la connaissaient assez pour pouvoir dire qu'elle se forçait.

_'Elle essaie de nous remonter le moral...'_, pensa le Shinigami remplaçant, avec un très discret sourire en coin.

"Ça y est!", fit enfin la voix d'Urahara en entrant dans la pièce. "J'ai terminé."

Tous les occupants de la chambre l'interrogèrent du regard.

"Qu'avez-vous terminé, Urahara-san?", demanda la jeune fille.

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, chère amie", reprit le gérant, énigmatique. "Je vais d'abord vous faire part de mes conclusions sur les derniers évènements."

Sur ces mots, il se joignit à la tablée. L'atmosphère lourde qu'Orihime tentait désespérément d'alléger revint dans toute sa force. Ichigo était plus tendu que jamais. Il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant que son esprit avait laissé place au brouillard deux heures plus tôt.

"Par où commencer...", soupira l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division.

"Urahara-san", intervint Sado, "Ishida avait l'air de penser que le problème venait du fait qu'Ichigo ait pu communiquer par la pensée avec Inoue..."

"Eh bien, commençons par nous demander comment Kurosaki-san a pu accomplir cet exploit. Kurosaki-san?"

"Quoi?!", répondit-il, alarmé. "J'en sais rien moi! On est venu vous voir pour que vous nous l'expliquiez!"

"Mais pourquoi tant d'agressivité?", déclama tragiquement le gérant. "Kurosaki-san, je voudrais juste rappeler à votre souvenir le moment où vous avez puisé dans les réserves d'énergie d'Inoue-san."

Ichigo rosit légèrement de son emportement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

"Bien", reprit l'homme aux getas. "Face au pouvoir inconnu que vous avez utilisé face au Hollow, quand Inoue-san vous y a donné accès, vous avez puisé une quantité énorme de reiatsu."

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de se souvenir de cet incident, et surtout de l'effet que ça avait eu sur son amie. Il s'en voulait encore.

"Seulement cette fois-ci, pour utiliser la télépathie, qui est apparemment un effet secondaire de votre « connexion », vous n'aviez que votre propre reiatsu. La communication par la pensée n'est pas courante à la Soul Society et les quelques personnes qui ont maîtrisé cet art s'épuisent très vite. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que vous ayez présumé de vos forces, Kurosaki-san."

"C'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'étais à bout de force", protesta le Shinigami.

"Parce que vous n'êtes jamais allé aussi loin dans la consommation de vos ressources, Kurosaki-dono", intervint Tessai. "Là, ce n'était pas un épuisement physique qui vous empêchait d'utiliser votre énergie, comme c'est généralement le cas pour vous. Car si j'ai bien compris la situation, vous vous êtes évanoui dans votre classe sans que vous n'ayez ressenti une quelconque fatigue."

Le Shinigami remplaçant se remémora la scène, essayant de se souvenir de chaque sensation.

"... Nan, j'étais pas fatigué... Je me sentais tout à fait normal..."

"Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir, Kurosaki-san?", s'enquit Urahara.

"J-je crois que j'ai compris", répondit timidement Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun s'est totalement vidé de son reiatsu et son corps ne l'a pas supporté... C'est pour ça que j'ai dû lui en donner! C'est exactement comme quand quelqu'un a perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il faut lui faire une transfusion!"

Vu comme ça, ses deux camarades de classe comprirent de quoi il retournait, mais Sado se posait encore une question.

"Mais, contre le Hollow, Inoue s'est juste endormie elle..."

"Tout simplement parce que tout son reiatsu n'a pas été complètement consommé, vu que Kurosaki-san puisait également dans ses propres réserves", répondit Urahara. "Maintenant, venons-en à ce qu'il s'est produit après le réveil de Kurosaki-san."

Encore une fois, la tension fut palpable. Ichigo allait enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

_**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose…**_

_**Je publierai le chapitre suivant très prochainement !**_


End file.
